A Donde el Camino me Lleve
by JertalxD
Summary: Mi Nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki y escribo en mi diario las cosas que me pasaron a través del tiempo que estuve viajando de pueblo en pueblo por toda Japón...
1. Prologo

Prologo

Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, tengo 23 años, hace alrededor de 5 años me separe de mi familia y mi hogar de nacimiento, se puede decir que tengo una extraña afición a viajar y no quedarme en un solo lugar todo el tiempo, me encanta subir a mi motocicleta y recorrer las carreteras hasta encontrar un pueblo donde quedarme, me gusta ir _A donde el camino me lleve _es algo con lo que algunas personas no están de acuerdo, pero es mi forma de ser y nadie la va a cambiar, debo aclarar que actualmente tengo una Harley Davidson V Road negra, no tengo trabajo ya que tengo una gran herencia de parte de mi estúpido padre, el trabaja de doctor y al parecer le va muy bien, yo estudiaba ingeniería mecánica pero lo deje ase un tiempo para seguir mi pasión de viajar a través del país y pronto a través del mundo, para algunas personas puede escucharse exagerado pero a mi me gustaría vivir una vida viajando alrededor del mundo y básicamente a mi familia no le molesta eso, por lo único que mi padre me molesta es por un pequeño detalle al que no le eh prestado atención, **NO TENGO NOVIA NI EH TENIDO NINGUNA**, aunque no lo crean, si, no tengo novia, nunca eh tenido novia y sinceramente ahora mismo no estoy interesado en tener una, ya que por como soy no me puedo dar el lujo de enamorarme ya que luego tendría que marcharme y no quiero herir los sentimientos de ninguna persona, a parte, quien mierda se interesaría en un motociclista de 23 años que no estudia ni trabaja, que tiene el cabello extrañamente naranja y que no puede estar mas de 3 semanas en un solo lugar?, al menos no eh sabido de ninguna estos últimos años. Tampoco puedo decir que tengo muchos amigos por la misma razón, no estoy mucho tiempo en un lugar así que no me da tiempo de hacer muchas amistades, mis únicos amigos siguen viviendo en Karakura, el pueblito donde crecí, es un lugar bastante calmado y bonito, la gente que quiere relajarse siempre pasa las vacaciones allá, sinceramente a veces lo extraño y vuelvo, paso 3 semanas y me voy, ese es mi tiempo limite en algún lugar, 3 semanas es el tiempo máximo que me quedo en un lugar, y bueno, eh aquí mi historia, sinceramente no se si alguien valla a leer esto algún día, quizás lo guarde en algún lugar y tiempo mas tarde alguien lo encuentre, que mas da, es solo un diario, no puede prometer mucho, al menos esa es mi opinión...

* * *

**Hey que tal, bienvenidos a este nuevo fic :3 para los que me conocen espero que les guste y para los que no IGUAL jaja si este es el primer fic mio que leen también pueden pasarse por los otros 2 que eh escrito y espero que también sean de su agrado**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Hoy parto de Karakura había sentido que debía volver y simplemente lo hice, como siempre me recibieron calidamente en mi casa, estuve con Chad en realidad su nombre es Yasutora Sado, pero me acostumbre a decirle Chad simplemente, junto con otra amiga de la infancia Orihime Inoue, ella sinceramente me agrada bastante, y por alguna razón tiene el cabello igual de naranja que yo solo que un poco mas oscuro, también esta Uryuu Ishida y Tatsuki Arisawa, es el único grupo de amigos que aun conservo, no porque sea mala persona, o sea anti-social, si no que simplemente nunca tengo tiempo suficiente en un solo lugar como para hacer muchos amigos.

Partí de Karakura la mañana del martes a las 8:14 AM como de costumbre subí a mi motocicleta y puse marcha sin rumbo definido. Alrededor de las 2:45 PM del mismo día llegue a un muy pequeño pueblo, bastante acogedor por cierto, tenia una única estación de servicio la cual estaba vacía, estacione allí para llenar el tanque de mi motocicleta y aproveche a entrar a aquella tienda donde me conseguí unos cigarrillos y un par de bebidas, fui con la dependienta para pagar y salí de nuevo.

La vista desde aquel lugar era algo extraña, se veía una gran ciudad con edificios altos al fondo y del otro lado una gran montaña llena de arboles, abrí una de las bebidas energéticas que me había comprado y empecé a beberla mientras observaba el horizonte. Se escucho un pequeño sonido a mi derecha lo cual me indicaba que ya se había llenado el tanque, decidí recorrer el pequeño pueblo a ver que mas había.

Absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal, era un pueblo común, tiendas de comida, ropa, electrodomésticos y demás, casas por donde quiera que vieras, así que como era temprano preferí ir a ver aquella ciudad que se veía de fondo, subí el cierre de mi chaqueta, me coloque el casco y me puse en marcha

A las 4:03 PM llegue a la ciudad, era como cualquier otra ciudad, llena de gente por todas partes, edificios altos, mucha gente en la acera y bla, bla, bla…

Luego de recorrer la ciudad un par de veces pensé en quedarme en algún hotel, la ciudad se veía realmente interesante. Me puse en marcha de nuevo y alquile una habitación en el primer hotel que me intereso. Se veía bastante bien, lujoso y cómodo, entre a la habitación la cual era bastante espaciosa y lo primero que hice fue quitarme mi chaqueta de cuero marrón y colgarla en el perchero que estaba a la izquierda junto con los zapatos y tirarme en la cama.

- Ahora que – Me dije a mi mismo mientras observaba el techo de la habitación, tenia varias opciones, quedarme allí para darme una larga ducha con agua caliente, o salir a recorrer la ciudad y pasar lo que quedaba de día en un bar. Al final termine optando por la segunda opción, me levante de la cama, camine hacia el perchero, me coloque mi chaqueta y mis zapatos y salí de la habitación para bajar al estacionamiento donde deje mi motocicleta e ir al primer bar que viera

Paso el rato y encontré al fin un bar que si me inspiraba confianza, no estaba ni muy lleno, ni muy vacio, estacione mi motocicleta, deje el casco sobre el asiento y guarde mis llaves en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, aquel día en especial hacia un frio horrible, bueno era normal, estábamos comenzando invierno y el frio aumentaría bruscamente.

Al entrar al bar me sentí aliviado, el frio que hacia afuera se esfumo al instante siendo reemplazado por una calidad temperatura media, baje el cierre de mi chaqueta y me acerque a la barra donde estaba una hermosa cantinera, se baja estatura, tenia el cabello corto hasta los hombros y uno ojos violetas hermosos los cuales no podía dejar de contemplar

- Que te sirvo – Me pregunto la chica mirándome despreocupadamente

- Una cerveza – Respondí con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, la chica se alejo un momento y volvió con un vaso lleno hasta la punta del hermoso néctar de los dioses al que llamamos cerveza y lo dejo enfrente mío, yo tome el vaso y le di un largo trago para luego soltar un suspiro, no podía dejar de ver a aquella pequeña chica, al menos tenia que preguntarle su nombre, pero por alguna razón estaba nervioso, simplemente lo ignore, ella seguía allí limpiando despreocupadamente una copa con un pañuelo blanco

- Que frio esta haciendo allá afuera no? – Comente tratando de iniciar estúpidamente una conversación, ella me dirigió una fría mirada y se encogió de hombros, en ese momento me sentí como un estúpido, le di otro sorbo a mi cerveza y dirigí la mirada hacia otro lugar

- No eres de por aquí cierto? – Me Pregunto de repente la chica, yo la voltee a ver y observe aquellos ojos violetas que mas adelante se convertirían en un vicio para mi

- No, soy de Karakura, pero me gusta viajar y termine quedándome aquí – Respondí con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro – Sinceramente no conocía esta ciudad, ni siquiera sabia de su existencia – Agregue tratando de seguir la conversación

- Es que esta algo aislada, las montañas no permiten que se vea de lejos, el único lugar donde se ve algo de la ciudad es un pueblito a un par de horas de aquí – Me explico ella acercándose tranquilamente a mi desde el otro lado de la barra y apoyándose en esta

- Si, estuve recientemente allí, por eso termine aquí – Le dije mientras tomaba un largo sorbo a mi cerveza dejando vacio el vaso

- Te sirvo otro? – Pregunto ella, yo asentí y ella tomo el vaso, de nuevo se alejo por un momento y volvió con el vaso lleno, yo lo tome y le di otro sorbo – No sabia que a los hombres les gustara teñirse el pelo – Bromeo ella de repente, sinceramente me molesta que hablen sobre mi pelo, pero esta vez fue diferente, hasta solté una pequeña risa y la mire de nuevo

- Es natural – Respondí yo tranquilamente y ella se quedo con una expresión de sorpresa algo graciosa pero luego volvió a tomar su expresión normal

- Pues perdón entones – Se disculpo la hermosa chica y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, aproveche aquella oportunidad ya que al parecer le había agradado a la chica y decidí preguntarle su nombre

- Rukia Kuchiki – Me respondió sin mas, era un nombre algo raro, pero bonito – Y tu como te llamas – Me pregunto luego

- Ichigo Kurosaki – Le dije y ella soltó una pequeña risa pero se tapo con la mano – Que es tan gracioso – Le pregunte con fingida molestia

- Tienes un extraño nombre sabes? – Comento ella recuperando la compostura, yo le di un largo sorbo a mi cerveza y solté una breve risa, ella me miro con desconcierto

- Si, lo se – Le Respondí tranquilamente, y así pase el rato hablando con aquella pequeña cantinera, era bastante guapa a decir verdad, aun no se como es que recuerdo la conversación tan bien, pero bueno, desde que soy pequeño me han dicho que tengo una memoria excepcional

Sin duda me había agradado bastante aquella chica, no dudaría en volver a visitar el bar mas tarde, pero alrededor de las 11:32 PM tuve que marcharme ya que no había mas nadie en el bar y mejor era cerrar, llegue a mi habitación en el hotel y tire mi ropa en el suelo metiéndome a la cama solo con mis boxers que usaba a menudo como pijama

Por mala suerte no pude dormir en toda la maldita noche, no dejaba de pensar en esa chica, no, no podía haberme enamorado así de fácil, era estúpido, luego de un rato discutiendo conmigo mismo conseguí dormirme

Esta mañana me levante, me bañe y me vestí, son alrededor de las 6:04 AM increíble que me halla despertado tan temprano sabiendo que me acosté bastante tarde anoche, bueno ahora mismo voy a ir a correr un poco para empezar el día…

PD: Aun no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…

* * *

**Hooola lectores y lectoras, aquí el primer capitulo de ''_A donde el camino me lleve_'' espero que sea de su agrado xD**

**Bueno sinceramente no se que mas poner aquí así que sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide :X**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Aquella mañana alrededor de las 7:55 AM comencé a molestarme un poco, no me sacaba de la maldita cabeza (Y aun no lo hago) a Rukia, aquella cantinera hermosa que me atendió anoche en un bar al que entre totalmente al azar, tome la decisión de volver en la noche a ver si mi mente me dejaba en paz al menos por ese lapso de tiempo. Por suerte así fue, pude pasar el día plenamente.

A las 9:30 salí a dar una vuelta en mi motocicleta como de costumbre. Al pasar por enfrente de una tienda de ropa note algo, una chica de baja estatura y cabello corto y negro, pero lo que mas me hizo reaccionar fueron aquellos ojos violetas que me observaron, no expresaban nada, ¿Que hacia Rukia allí?, Ni idea, pero preferí ignorarlo hasta que escuche un grito detrás de mi y apreté los frenos de mi moto.

- Hey! - Me había gritado Rukia de repente cuando pase por enfrente de ella, voltee y vi que se dirigía corriendo a mi. Extraño que me halla reconocido, pero al instante baje de mi motocicleta y la observe algo sorprendido.

- Pasa algo? - Le pregunte y ella se detuvo tomando jadeando por la corrida que había echado - Que extraño que me recuerdes - Agregue luego de que ella recupero el aliento.

- Como olvidar ese cabello tan llamativo que tienes - Me dijo soltando una risa algo molesta.

- Debo considerar usar casco mas seguido - Respondí yo al comentario.

- Si, podrías provocar un accidente automovilístico si alguien se distrae con un destello naranja que apareció de repente en el retrovisor de algún desafortunado - Bromeo ella pero yo simplemente dirigí la mirada a otro lado resignado y decidí ir al grano.

- Porque me llamaste así de repente? - Pregunte mientras me apoyaba sobre el asiento de mi motocicleta y metía las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

- Porque te vi de repente y como pareces una buena persona me preguntaba si podrías llevarme a mi casa, es que voy tarde para llevarle unas cosas a mi hermano - Ne respondió ella con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro que me dejo hipnotizado por un momento.

- Bah, igual no tenia nada mas que hacer. Sube - Le pase mi casco y ella se subió al asiento trasero con entusiasmo, yo encendí la motocicleta y ella rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos apretando sus pequeños pechos contra mi espalda, porque aunque fuesen pequeños aun se sentía genial, pero bueno, me estoy desviando del tema. La lleve de vuelta a su casa la cual si estaba algo lejos pero llegamos rápido debido a la agilidad con la que uno se puede mover en el trafico con una motocicleta y mas si estoy yo manejando.

Me detuve enfrente de una pequeña casa en un barrio bastante bonito a decir verdad, me recordaba al barrio donde crecí en Karakura.

Ella se bajo de la motocicleta y me dio de vuelta el casco, se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, no es como si fuese el primero que me dan, pero este fue diferente, me tomo por sorpresa dejándome como tonto sentado con la mirada perdida y el rostro caliente.

Al volver a la realidad vi algo dentro del casco que sostenía en mi mano derecha, un pequeño papel.

Metí mi mano y tome el papel. Lo observe detenidamente y me di cuenta que era su numero de teléfono. Pero que carajos hacia allí, y en que momento lo puso allí, bueno ese no era el punto, el punto es que así de fácil conseguí el numero de una chica bastante hermosa, lo que es completamente extraño. Un gesto que nunca había recibido de parte de ninguna chica interesante.

Luego de volver por segunda vez a la realidad y salirme de mis pensamientos deje el casco sobre el asiento trasero amarrado a un pequeño soporte de metal y puse marcha para seguir recorriendo la ciudad que hasta ahora me ah traído un buen par de sorpresas interesantes.

Llego el medio día y me detuve en un restaurante barato a comprar algo de comer. Me senté en una de las mesas de la parte de afuera de la cafetería y comí mi pastelillo mientras observaba la calle, un paisaje urbano bastante bueno. Es una ciudad movida, gente caminando de aquí para allá, transito por todas partes, muy parecido a Nueva York, ¿Como se eso?. Pues digamos que estuve un par de semanas, pero eso es otra historia que contare mas tarde.

Sinceramente siempre es sentido debilidad por el campo, tome la decisión de que si algún día superaba esto de viajar todo el tiempo me quedaría a vivir en el campo con una clásica casa de madera, cultivos en mi patio y algunas vacas, cerdos, ovejas, etc...

Termine de comerme el pastelillo el cual estaba delicioso aun así fuese un restaurante barato, me bebí lo que quedaba de mi vaso de café y me subí de nuevo a mi motocicleta.

Por un momento pensé en llamar a Rukia o al menos dejarle un mensaje pero pensé que podría molestarla así que me contuve y tome rumbo de vuelta al hotel.

Me quede allí tirado en mi cama, viendo televisión y leyendo un libro que me había comprado semanas antes este tiene por titulo ''El libro del aire y de las sombras'', sinceramente no entiendo ni mierdas de que se trata pero simplemente sigo leyéndolo para distraerme, es algo así sobre una obra perdida de William Shakespeare y la mafia rusa intenta recuperarla para reclamarla como suya y bla bla bla...

En fin y al cabo termine saliendo del hotel a las 5:10 PM camino al bar que seguramente ya estaba abierto desde hace unos 10 minutos.

Llegue al bar y como había dicho estaba abierto, estacione mi motocicleta en el mismo lugar de el día anterior y entre, no había absolutamente nadie a exepcion de Rukia la cual estaba del otro lado de la barra leyendo una revista.

Me senté enfrente de ella. No se había percatado de mi presencia así que me quede un rato en silencio observándola hasta que se diera cuenta de mi existencia.

Luego de un par de minutos así ella bajo la revista y al observarme de repente pego un salto hacia atrás haciendo que la estantería se estremeciera y solté una carcajada mientras me veía con una mirada asesina.

- No me asustes así - Me dijo sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza que era el lugar donde se había golpeado - Que te trae por aquí forastero? - Me pregunto finalmente en forma de broma

- Ya déjate de bromas y dame una cerveza - Le respondí bajándome el cierre de la chaqueta por el calor que hacia. Rukia se dio media vuelta y unos segundos después me puso la cerveza enfrente, yo la tome y le di un sorbo

- No me llamaste - Comento Rukia de repente y yo la observe algo confundido - Te di mi numero y no me llamaste - Explico y yo al fin entendí, casi me ahogo con la cerveza, pero entendí.

- Ah, eso... - Trate de defenderme pero ella me interrumpió.

- Si una chica te da su numero es porque quiere que la llames - Me dijo con voz severa pero se notaba que solo quería molestarme.

- Bah, no tengo experiencia en ese tipo de cosas. A parte, pensaba que si te llamaba podría interrumpirte a mitad de algo importante - Le di otro sorbo a mi cerveza y levante los brazos para estirarme un poco.

Hacia calor aquella noche, algo raro, así que me quite la chaqueta y la deje tirada a un lado en la barra.

- Para serte sincera mi vida es algo aburrida, nunca hago nada realmente interesante - Empezó a contar Rukia mientras se apoyaba en la barra observando mi vaso de cerveza - Paso toda la mañana en casa con mi hermano, salgo algunas veces a comprarle comida o a buscar algunas cosas para el, el medio día salgo a ejercitarme y de resto me quedo trabajando en este bar. Simple no? - Se dio la vuelta y se sirvió ella misma una cerveza para luego darse la vuelta y darle un largo sorbo.

- Sip, completamente aburrida - Bromee y ella me vio algo molesta - Es broma. te entiendo, así me la pasaba yo cuando vivía con mis padres. A parte las mujeres no deberían beber. ¿Que haces con eso? - Le quite el vaso de las manos y ella estiro el brazo tratando de quitármelo pero no pudo pero luego me dio un codazo en la mano que tenia sobre la barra y tuve que devolverle el vaso por el dolor. Tenia una sonrisa de triunfo la enana demoníaca esa, pero en el fondo creo que la quiero, a lo mejor mas que solo quererla, simplemente que yo no se bien lidiar con mis sentimientos interiores.

- Y tu?. Como es tu vida - Me pregunto, tenia una expresión de interés así que decidí contarle.

- Bueno, hace 5 años que me marche de la casa de mis padres porque como te dije ayer tengo una afición a viajar bastante grande y no me gusta pasar mas de 3 semanas en un solo lugar, me gusta pasar de pueblo en pueblo y de ciudad en ciudad, me gusta viajar y recorrer el mundo. Planeo algún día recorrer el mundo por completo - Le dije entusiasmado por alguna razón me emocione cuando empece a contarle todo eso - Quisiera viajar y conocer distintas culturas, distintos idiomas y religiones - Agregue y ella seguía observándome interesada.

- Tienes grandes planes para tu futuro. Y se escucha divertido eso de conocer diferentes culturas - Me respondió, en eso sentí esa extraña sensación de mariposas en el estomago. Es raro que alguien este de acuerdo conmigo al menos es la primera persona que conozco que también le gusta la idea de viajar.

- Por cierto, perdón por entrometerme, pero como se llama tu hermano? - Pregunte yo cambiando el tema.

- Byakuya, Byakuya Kuchiki - Respondió con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro que me dejo atontado por unos segundos - Y cuéntame, como es tu familia, tienes hermanos o hermanas? - Pregunto de nuevo con esa expresión de curiosidad en su rostro.

- Tengo dos hermanas menores, Yuzu y Karin, mi madre murió cuando tenia ocho años y mi padre se llama Isshin, es un tonto pero en parte lo quiero - Le dije mientras me terminaba mi cerveza.

- Oh, siento lo de tu madre, debió haber sido fuerte para ti - Dijo Rukia con un tono algo preocupado

- Ya lo supere, no importa, de todas formas todos tenemos que morir de alguna forma y en algún momento. Por eso siempre tienes que disfrutar tu vida plenamente sin preocuparte por el futuro - Explique y ella me sonrió

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo - Respondió Rukia.

Aquella laarga conversación con ella me dejo satisfecho, es la primera vez que hable tanto con una chica, creo que después de todo a lo mejor si me guste Rukia, y puede que yo le guste a ella, pero bueno, lo averiguare mas tarde.

Llegue a casa a las 11:54 PM bastante cansado, pero con energía suficiente para sentarme a escribir esto.

PD: Quede con Rukia a las 10:00 AM para salir a pasear un rato. A lo mejor sea una primera cita...

* * *

**HEY QUE TAL LECTORES Y LECTORAS.**

**Al fin**** este segundo capitulo de este fic nuevo que escribo.**

**Perdón**** por tardar mas de la cuenta pero es que como termine 2 fic hace un par de días me sentía algo cansado pero ya volví con energía suficiente para seguir :D**

**Espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews y si quieren pueden agregar el fic a favoritos :X**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Esta mañana desperté a las 8:33 AM. Realice mi rutina de siempre y me vestí para bajar a comprarme un café.

Al salir del hotel sentí un frió infernal, que bueno que tenia mi café allí o si no iba a terminar como un cubo de hielo. Al instante mis manos se entumecieron y podía ver la nube blanca que producía mi aliento, no tuve de otra que entrar de nuevo al hotel y subir a mi habitación.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación termine mi café y deje el vaso en la mesita de noche, saque unos viejos guantes de cuero negro que tenia en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y una bufanda blanca que tenia en mi bolso, me puse los guantes y enrolle la bufanda en mi cuello, subí el cierre de mi chaqueta y me subí la capucha. En ese momento me sentía como un esquimal y seguramente parecía uno.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente y llegue de nuevo afuera del hotel, ahora no sentía tanto frió, me di cuenta que eran las 9:40 AM y recordé que había quedado con Rukia en un centro comercial en el centro de la ciudad. Corrí a mi motocicleta y puse marcha allí.

Que era esa extraña sensación en mi estomago, de nuevo las malditas mariposas, me sentía ansioso por verla, claro, ya no puedo negar que me gusta Rukia, pero que pasa si luego me da por irme de la ciudad como siempre?. Simple, terminaría rompiendo el corazón de Rukia, pero no puedo ponerme a hacer predicciones precipitadas, debía concentrarme y seguir mi camino, quien sabe, quizás podría ella terminar viniendo conmigo en mis viajes.

Cuando volví a la realidad me di cuenta que un coche se había atravesado en mi camino. Por suerte logre esquivarlo pero casi me caigo de la moto, si no es porque reaccione a tiempo hubiese terminado estampado contra el asfalto, debo dejar de perderme en mis pensamientos.

Llegue al centro comercial a las 9:55 AM y deje la motocicleta aparcada. Entre al centro comercial en el cual ya había una buena cantidad de gente caminando dentro y me senté en una banqueta a esperar, adentro no hacia frió así que me baje la capucha y el cierre de la chaqueta.

Me sentía aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo.

Exactamente a las 10:00 AM Rukia apareció entre un grupo de personas que entraron simultáneamente al centro comercial, yo me levante y ella me dirigió una linda sonrisa.

- Pensé que era yo la que tenia que esperar - Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y empezábamos a caminar juntos.

- Puedo parecer un delincuente, pero tengo modales y estos me dicen que siempre tengo que llegar al menos 2 minutos antes de la hora a alguna reunión o encuentro - Le respondí tratando de sonar elegante pero termine soltando una carcajada y ella también - En fin, no me gusta dejar esperando a la gente - Agregue finalmente.

- Para serte sincera la primera vez que te vi entrar al bar pensé que ibas a sacar un arma de tu chaqueta y empezarías a disparar como un maniático - Bromeo Rukia y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

- Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente crea eso - Le dije y seguimos caminando tranquilamente.

- A penas llevamos 3 días conociéndonos y ya estamos saliendo. Raro no? - Comento de repente con la mirada hacia el suelo, se notaba el rubor en sus mejillas. Se veía tan tierna así...

- A mi también se me hace raro - Respondí - Pero es porque yo como no paso mucho tiempo en un solo lugar me cuesta hacer amigos rápidamente. Pero esta vez fue diferente, me caíste bien desde el primer momento que te vi - Agregue y ella me dirigió una mirada que expresaba claramente asombro, pero luego volvió a ver al frente.

Yo sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban y decidí voltear a mirar a algún otro lugar.

Y así pasamos las ultimas dos horas de la mañana en el centro comercial, lo recorrimos de arriba a abajo y de izquierda a derecha, en realidad era bastante grande, y tenia varias tiendas en las que me quede observando un rato.

Al llegar el medio día fuimos a una cafetería en el mismo centro comercial y nos compramos dos cafés y los mismos pastelillos de ayer. Nos sentamos los dos juntos en la mesa y comimos tranquilamente.

- Eres bastante agradable Ichigo, seguramente las demás chicas están locas por ti - Me dijo de repente y yo casi me ahogo con el café ¿A que se refería? decidí preguntárselo.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - Le pregunte y ella me vio fijamente a los ojos como en un interrogatorio pero luego aliviano la mirada y soltó una risita.

- Dime, cuantas novias haz tenido Ichigo? - Me pregunto de la nada y yo de nuevo casi me ahogo pero esta vez con el pastelillo

- No tengo novia, nunca eh tenido ninguna - Le respondí algo apenado, seguramente se iba a reír de mi en mi cara, pero en vez de eso me dirigió una dulce sonrisa - Y tu cuantos novios haz tenido - Le pregunte y esta vez fue ella la que se ahogo con el pastelillo, yo solté una leve carcajada y seguí comiendo mi pastelillo.

- Como 3 - Me respondió tranquilamente - Tu me recuerdas mucho a uno de ellos, por eso me agradas tanto - Agrego de repente, se notaba algo triste cuando lo dijo.

- Porque? - Pregunte curioso

- Tienen casi la misma contextura, los dos son altos, piel bronceada y musculosos. A parte sus rostros se parecen mucho... - Explico ella con el mismo tono de tristeza, a lo mejor no debí preguntar - Mas bien, son como gemelos, solo que el tenia el cabello negro y ojos verdes - Aclaro y yo me quede algo sorprendido, sabia quien era ese sujeto...

Pero decidí no comentárselo y cambiar de tema.

- Ok, termina tu café y tu pastelillo y vamos al parque de atracciones - Dije tratando de animarla y al parecer funciono. Terminamos de comer y fuimos al parque de atracciones que estaba detrás del centro comercial.

Ya no hacia tanto frió como en la mañana, la magia de la tarde.

Recorrimos el parque de atracciones un rato para decidir en que nos subiríamos y terminamos en la montaña rusa.

Al bajar casi vomito pero trate de disimularlo mientras que Rukia si fue corriendo al baño y yo me quede conteniendo la risa porque sabia que si abría la boca vomitaría.

- Ok, creo que ya es bastante de parque de atracciones por hoy - Me dijo Rukia cuando volvió del baño tambaleándose aun y yo simplemente le sonreí y caminamos fuera del parque para ir al estacionamiento y buscar mi motocicleta.

Nos subimos a mi motocicleta y ella se coloco el casco como la otra vez, de nuevo sentí sus pechos apretados contra mi espalda. Se sentía tan bien...

- A donde vamos - Me Pregunto mientras nos deteníamos en un semáforo.

- Ni idea, a donde quieres ir - Comente y ella soltó una risa, sentí como recostaba su cabeza en mi espalda.

- Hay una pista de patinaje por aquí cerca - Respondió y empezó a darme indicaciones hasta que llegamos y estacione la motocicleta a un lado de la calle. En realidad no era una pista de patinaje si no que era un lago pero la gente iba allí a patinar y usaban una vieja caseta para alquilar los patines.

Me puse los míos cuando Rukia ya se encontraba dando vueltas en el lago junto al otro pequeño grupo de personas, se veía hermosa, su cabello ondeando al son del viento y sus ojos que expresaban una gran felicidad.

Luego de resolver el problema de como mierda evitar caerme y estamparme en el suelo como un imbécil logre controlar mi equilibrio y empece a andar sin problemas mientras que Rukia parecía una bailarina en la pista, se movía con fluidez como si lo hubiese hecho muchas mas veces en su vida.

- Esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé - Le dije a Rukia mientras evitaba caerme y ella se rió de mi mientras patinaba de espaldas viéndome fijamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

- Te enseñe a patinar, algún día me enseñaras a manejar motocicleta - Me Respondió y yo simplemente acepte el trato, pero... Cuando seria ese día. Debía decirle que no permanecería mucho tiempo en la ciudad. Aunque aun me queda mucho tiempo y prefiero esperar y decírselo un par de días antes de irme.

Terminamos de patinar y subimos de vuelta a la motocicleta, a penas eran las 3:07 PM y aun quedaban cosas por hacer.

Rukia me estuvo guiando un rato a través de la ciudad hasta que terminamos a las afueras de estas en un viejo sendero que nos llevo luego a un santuario en la cima de una montaña que daba una excelente vista de la ciudad.

Nos bajamos de la motocicleta. No había absolutamente nadie allí.

- Aquí venia con mi hermano cuando era pequeña, siempre me decía que tenia que pedirle a los dioses por una buena salud y una buena vida, me trae buenos recuerdos y me gusta estar aquí, es buen lugar para pasar el rato observando el cielo - Me explico Rukia mientras me llevaba de la mano al extremo de la montaña donde se veía toda la ciudad desde arriba. Era una vista hermosa.

- Tienes razón, es hermoso ver el cielo aquí - Le dije y ella me sonrió tiernamente, nos sentamos en el suelo y ella seguía tomándome de la mano, no me molestaba en absoluto.

Yo estire los brazos y solté un bostezo acostándome en el suelo observando el cielo, las aves volaban libres como el viento. Las admiro, ellas pueden ir a cualquier lugar en cualquier momento de su vida sin restricciones ni nada de que preocuparse...

- Me agradas Ichigo... - Murmuro Rukia de repente - Me agradas mucho - Y volteo a verme mientras yo simplemente me quede aturdido en el suelo, no se como, ni cuando, pero al reaccionar note que Rukia estaba encima de mi y nuestros rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica tan hermosa, ni siquiera podía enfocar bien su rostro, sentía su respiración y seguida de esta sentí como sus cálidos y húmedos labios se posaban encima de los míos, una sensación hermosa que aunque solo duro un par de segundos para mi fueron años, no quería separarme de ella.

Ese fue mi primer beso, y por ahora el ultimo que daría, porque luego de eso Rukia se levanto del suelo y yo aun seguía aturdido, se notaba que estaba muy avergonzada, no dijo una palabra, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y obvio que el mio también ya que lo sentía muy caliente.

Los dos volvimos a la ciudad sin decir una palabra. Deje a Rukia enfrente de su casa y yo volví al hotel.

Aun es temprano, pero como se que no va a pasar mas nada interesante decidí ponerme a escribir ahora.

Sinceramente no se como tomar aquel beso, aun siento sus labios sobre los míos, cada vez que pienso en ello un escalofrío recorre mi columna y mi corazón late rápidamente.

¿Sera una declaración?. No creo, a lo mejor solo lo hizo por imprudencia, una persona no se puede enamorar de otra en solo 3 días. Al menos esa es mi opinión...

PD: Mañana voy a tratar de hablar con Rukia...

* * *

**_Zdrazvuitie mis queridos lectores y lectoras (Zdrazvuitie es ''Hola'' en Ruso para los que no sepan xD por alguna razón tengo una afición con ese idioma y me encanta y bla bla bla...)_**

**_Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, el primer beso de la futura pareja de Ichigo y Rukia :3_**

**_Para los que no hallan leído el anuncio en ''De la amistad al amor solo hay un paso'' pues se los dejo aquí _****_también_**

**_Si voy a escribir la segunda temporada de ese fic, cuando llegue al capitulo 10 de este la empezare a escribir ya que como ustedes mismos me dijeron en sus reviews a ese fic aun le queda jugo por exprimir xD_**

**_Sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide_**

**_Atte: JertalxD_**


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Hoy me desperté bastante tarde, alrededor de la 1:14 PM, no tengo ni idea de porque dormí tanto pero bueno, al menos no me tendría que aguantar la aburrida mañana.

Luego de bañarme, cepillarme y afeitarme obviamente me vestí y salí en busca de algún lugar interesante donde comer. Termine en un puesto de perros calientes, me comí como 3 y me fui de nuevo a pasear por la ciudad como siempre.

Recordé lo de el día anterior con Rukia y ahora me sentí algo mal por ella, su rostro cuando nos fuimos de aquel santuario se veía algo triste, por so decidí llamarla.

Me detuve enfrente de una cafetería pero no me baje de la motocicleta, solo saque mi móvil de la chaqueta y marque su numero. Termino contestándome al segundo intento.

- ¿Rukia? - Pregunte cuando atendieron el móvil.

- Quien habla - Se escucho su voz del otro lado de la linea y me sentí aliviado.

- Soy Ichigo... - Le respondí.

- Pasa algo? - Dijo como si nada.

- No, no pasa nada - Comente - Quería saber como estabas, como te sentías por lo de ayer... - No sabia como se lo tomaría pero deseaba que no se lo tomara a mal y se molestara conmigo.

- Ah... - Respondió con un tono algo apenado - Eso... Perdón, me deje llevar, espero que no estés molesto conmigo enserio perdón - Empezó a disculparse y yo me aguante la risa, creía que estaba molesto con ella.

- Pero que dices. No puedo estar molesto conmigo, no tienes que disculparte, no fue nada malo, fue totalmente natural, hasta yo me deje llevar... - Empece a explicar - Aunque fue mi primer beso... - Aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca de repente en forma de murmuro, me maldije a mi mismo muchas veces por decir esa estupidez pero del otro lado solo se escucho una pequeña risa.

- Enserio? - Pregunto de repente.

- Si. - Le respondí automáticamente, seguía diciendo cosas sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Pues no estuvo nada mal... - Dijo en un murmuro casi inaudible que yo por suerte escuche pero no respondí.

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo por un momento, pensé que había colgado pero aun se escuchaba una leve respiración del otro lado de la línea

- Bueno tengo que colgarte, solo quería saber como estabas - Dije para romper el maldito silencio incomodo.

- Ah, ok, cuídate – Me respondió – Llámame si quieres volver a salir – Agrego antes de que yo colgara.

- Claro – Y corte la llamada.

Guarde mi teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y puse en marcha de nuevo la motocicleta.

Hacia el mismo frio de siempre y por eso preferí ponerme el casco para que el viento frio no me diera en los ojos.

Pase un rato dando vueltas sin rumbo alguno y el aburrimiento me estaba matando, no hallaba que mierda hacer.

En eso se me ocurrió una gran idea, aunque me sentía nervioso pero al final termine llamando a Rukia de nuevo para preguntarle.

- Rukia? – Pregunte cuando contestaron la llamada

- Hola Ichigo. Que ocurre – Respondió del otro lado de la línea

- Interrumpo algo? – Trataba de no sonar nervioso

- No, dime que pasa – Volvió a decir Rukia

- Quería saber si quieres salir a comer conmigo – Le propuse mientras sentía como si mi corazón fuese a explotar

- Claro – Acepto y yo me sentí aliviado – Pero a que restaurante vamos – Me pregunto

- Ni idea – Respondí yo – Recomiéndame uno, que sea bueno, no importa lo caro que sea – Se escucho otra vez esa leve risa del otro lado de la línea

- Se de un restaurante italiano que es muy bueno, fui allí a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hermano y era bastante bonito - Comento Rukia con tono de entusiasmo.

- Vale. Te busco en una hora y me vas a decir donde queda ese restaurante - Le dije y ella acepto, luego nos despedimos y yo colgué el teléfono para arreglarme.

Me vestí con mi ropa de siempre, mi chaqueta de cuero marrón con una sudadera negra debajo, unos jeans negros y unos converse marrones. Sabia que el restaurante a donde íbamos la gente siempre se vestía de manera ''Elegante'' pero no quería gastar dinero en alquilar un traje y de todas formas no me importaba verme como un delincuente o verme ''Elegante''. Pero si me imaginaba a Rukia vestida con un sexy vestido corto.

Llegue a la casa de Rukia a las 6:58 PM, dos minutos antes. Ella salio un par de minutos después, me saludo con un beso en la mejilla que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna y se subió a la motocicleta poniéndose el casco y abrazándose a mi cintura.

Cuando entramos al restaurante todo era como yo me lo imaginaba, gente con trajes caros por todas partes, mujeres con vestidos extravagantes y bla bla bla...

Nos sentamos en una mesa algo alejada de la multitud. Pasamos un rato revisando la lista de comidas y terminamos pidiendo una clásica, ordinaria y tradicional pizza.

- Definitivamente eres un caso especial Ichigo - Bromeo Rukia soltando una risita y bebiendo un poco de vino.

- Porque? - Pregunte confundido.

- Nunca había conocido a nadie que venga a un restaurante caro con ropa así - Señalo mi chaqueta y yo reí un poco.

- Que mas se le puede hacer, soy diferente, ya sabes - Respondí y le di un sorbo a la copa de vino.

- Gracias por invitarme por cierto - Comento Rukia con una voz suave y relajada.

- No es nada - Me serví un poco mas de vino en la copa - Solo quería pasar un rato contigo - Observe fijamente esos ojos violetas que tanto me encantan, ella me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.

Pasamos el rato hablando de temas sin importancia y llego el mesero con la gran bandeja y la dejo sobre la mesa, aquella pizza tenia un olor esplendido, con solo recordarlo se me hace agua la boca.

Disfrutamos cada pedazo como si fuese el ultimo y al terminar con la pizza Rukia me sugirió ordenar un brownie con helado, llame al mesero de vuelta y se lo pedí, el asintió y se salio de mi campo visual.

- Hoy hay luna llena... - Comento Rukia observando la luna a través de la ventana - Es hermosa... - Agrego con tono dulce.

- No tan hermosa como tu... - Pensé de repente y sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban de repente - Si... - Respondí algo distraído por el brillo que causaba la luna en los ojos de Rukia.

- Aun no puedo creer que le halla agarrado cariño a una persona que conozco de hace apenas 4 días - Dijo Rukia en un murmuro casi inaudible con la mirada fija en su copa de vino casi vacía, de nuevo el escalofrió recorrió mi columna y yo me quede callado por un momento - Lo siento, dije algo estúpido no? - Trato Rukia de disculparse pero yo le reste importancia.

- No, tranquila, yo tampoco puedo creer eso... - Respondí y ella me miro sorprendida.

- Enserio? - Pregunto.

- Si. - Dije sin mas.

Rukia se había ruborizado, su rostro pálido por naturaleza con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, que hermosa obra de arte.

Nos observamos fijamente sin decirnos una palabra por lo que a mi me pareció una vida entera pero seguramente solo pasaron un par de segundos hasta que el mesero nos saco de nuestro limbo de pensamientos dejando el plato con el brownie con helado en la mesa.

Los dos comimos el brownie en silencio, solo nos mirábamos algunas veces, sentía una inusual calidez en mi cuerpo que nunca había sentido en mi vida en esos momentos cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban me sentía realmente... Feliz.

Pasamos el resto de la velada sin decir una sola palabra, solamente mirándonos, pague la cuenta y salimos del restaurante, había empezado a nevar.

El rostro de Rukia se ilumino al ver la nieve, su nariz se enrojeció un poco lo que me causo algo de gracia y no evite reírme un poco ella me observo extrañada pero yo negué con la cabeza dando a entender que no pasaba nada. Pude notar que Rukia había empezado a temblar, me quite la chaqueta y se la di a ella junto con la bufanda quedándome yo solamente con la sudadera que cargaba debajo.

Caminamos juntos un rato por el parque lleno de arboles con una fina capa blanca encima, los copos de nieve caían lentamente del cielo.

En un momento del recorrido nuestras manos se rozaron por una fracción de segundo y yo sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi brazo y luego todo mi cuerpo, supongo que Rukia sintió lo mismo ya que me miro algo asombrada por un momento pero luego volvió a dirigir la mirada al frente.

Luego sentí como Rukia tomaba mi mano lentamente, aunque hacia frió su mano aun estaba tibia, los dos mirábamos al frente sin decir una palabra pero nuestras manos estaban juntas con nuestros dedos entrelazados, podía mirar de reojo el rubor en las mejillas de Rukia.

Puedo asegurar que cuando nuestras manos estuvieron juntas en ese recorrido sentía sus latidos a través de su mano su corazón estaba acelerado igual que el mio.

Detuvimos la caminata enfrente de un pequeño lago congelado, nos quedamos observándolo un rato con nuestras manos entrelazadas aun y al voltearme me encontré con la mirada de Rukia clavada en la mía, a veces quiero saber que pasa por la mente de Rukia cuando nos encontramos en situaciones así, pero sin previo aviso al darme cuenta nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca, de nuevo podía sentir su respiración contra la mía.

Sabia lo que tenia que hacer, tome impulso y traque saliva y en un movimiento rápido nuestros labios se juntaron, sentí como me tomaba el cuello entre sus brazos, inconscientemente yo rodea su cintura con los miso y junte mas nuestros cuerpos.

En ese momento no tenia ni puta idea de que estaba haciendo, pero me había dado cuenta que habíamos pasado de un simple beso a uno mas apasionado en el que nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas en nuestras bocas, nos separamos un momento para tomar aire, mi rostro estaba ardiendo y el de Rukia totalmente rojo, pero aun así volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente.

No se como, ni cuando pero al darme cuenta una de mis manos se deslizo por debajo de la chaqueta de Rukia y empece a acariciar suavemente su pecho izquierdo.

No había absolutamente nadie allí y no podían molestarnos, pero con gran dificultad nos apartamos, mi respiración estaba agitada y la de Rukia igual, mi corazón latía a 10000 por segundo.

- L-Lo siento... - Murmure yo ahogándome en vergüenza.

- No te preocupes... - Respondió Rukia - Yo también me deje llevar de nuevo... - Murmuro también con un tono bastante avergonzado.

Y así volvimos a donde había dejado estacionada mi motocicleta, deje a Rukia en su casa y nos despedimos, yo llegue a mi habitación en el hotel rebosando de alegría, no quiero olvidar ese momento en el parque...

Este día ah sido el mejor de mi vida...

PD: Espero que no sea la ultima vez que haga eso con Rukia...

* * *

**OHIO Lectores y lectoras como están espero que muy bien porque yo sinceramente estoy bastante bien en todos los sentidos :D**

**Como siempre espero que les halla gustado este capitulo :3 un beso en un parque donde no hay nadie bajo la nieve enfrente de un lago congelado en una noche de luna llena, al menos desde mi punto de vista seria la situación mas romántica en la que una persona podría estar xDD**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Hoy me desperté bastante tarde, alrededor de las 4:06 PM cuando revise mi teléfono tenia 12 llamadas perdidas de Rukia y alrededor de 9 mensajes de ella diciéndome ''Contesta'' o ''Tengo que hablar contigo'' esto me preocupo bastante en el momento pero me di cuenta que eran recientes, la ultima fue 15 minutos antes de despertarme así que llame a Rukia para ver que mierda pasaba.

- Tienes algo que decirme? - Pregunte cuando contestaron la llamada.

- Porque mierda no me atendías hiciste que me preocupara - Grito Rukia del otro lado de la linea obviamente molesta, yo separe el teléfono un poco de mi oído para que no me dejara sordo.

- Estaba dormido - Respondí soltando un bostezo.

- Quien duerme hasta las 4 - Dijo relajando el tono.

- Pues yo - Que mierda le pasaba a Rukia pensé yo - Que es lo que me tenias que decir - Volví a Preguntar.

- No es algo que quiera decirte por teléfono, necesito que vengas a mi casa - Respondió.

- Ok? - Accedí algo dudoso - Pero y tu hermano? - Agregue mientras me levantaba de la cama y me ponía los pantalones.

- Esta fuera de la ciudad, no te preocupes - Explico ella.

- Pero porque tiene que ser en tu casa? - Dije para molestarla.

- Solo ven y ya mierda - Y colgó la llamada, yo guarde mi móvil y seguí vistiéndome y preguntándome porque esa repentina invitación a su casa, aunque en el mejor de los casos una de las razones seria para acostarme con ella y en el peor seria para decirme que no quería volver a verme nunca mas y que me olvidara de ella.

Salí del hotel y como siempre hacia un frío horrible y ya estaba nevando, me subí a mi moto que estaba en el estacionamiento del hotel y tome rumbo a la casa de Rukia.

Al llegar a la casa de Rukia la puerta no tenia seguro así que entre, a dentro no hacia frió ya que seguramente la calefacción estaba encendida y me quite la chaqueta dejándola colgada en el perchero.

Las luces estaban apagadas y no se veía mucho, que clase de broma era esa pensé.

- Rukia? - Pregunte sin ver nada y nadie respondió.

Revise todo el primer piso que estaba compuesto por la sala de estar y la cocina, no había nadie y estaba oscuro, subí las escaleras lentamente ya que seguramente Rukia estaba en su habitación. Revise todas y cada una de las habitaciones del segundo piso y no había nadie, y todo estaba oscuro en el segundo piso también.

Seguramente esta en el baño pensé yo y abrí la ultima puerta que quedaba que era la de el baño, tampoco había nadie.

Saque mi móvil del bolsillo y marque el numero de Rukia, seguramente me estaba jugando una broma, de repente un sonido empezó a escucharse de una de las habitaciones a la que había entrado, seguí el sonido y me encontré con el móvil de Rukia en una mesa de noche junto a una nota que decía ''Baja y siéntate en el sofá''.

No sabia si seguirle el juego o irme a la mierda, preferí seguirle el juego ya que si me iba seguramente se enojaba conmigo.

Hice exactamente lo que me decía la nota y me quede acostado en el sofá de la sala de estar en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio pensando en que mierda ganaba Rukia con este juego tan extraño. De pronto todo se puso mas oscuro de lo normal y sentí como alguien me tapaba los ojos, por un momento me asuste pero sabia que era Rukia así que me quede tranquilo.

- Que ganas con este juego tan raro? - Pregunte cuando me sentaba normal en el sofá con los ojos vendados.

- Diversión - Respondió la voz de Rukia que venia de mi izquierda - Quiero que me respondas algo - Susurro Rukia, sentía su respiración cerca de mi oído izquierdo.

- Que - Murmure algo intrigado.

- ¿Te gusto? - Pregunto, lo que me tomo por sorpresa en el instante sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban y me puse tenso de repente, claro que me gusta Rukia pero como cualquier persona en este mundo me puse nervioso.

No podía decir nada, simplemente por un momento se me olvido como hablar y simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

- Gracias por aclarármelo - Susurro de nuevo a mi oído.

Yo estaba confundido, que mierda estaba pasando?, tanto juego para eso nada mas?.

De repente sentí como tomaba mi mano cuidadosamente y la pasaba por su cabello y luego por su mejilla, sentía su suave piel entre mis dedos, estaba tibia, luego sentí como pasaba mi mano por su hombro y luego por uno de sus pechos, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de algo que me hizo estremecer. Estaba desnuda, no podía decir nada, no podía moverme, ni obviamente ver nada, estaba nervioso.

- Crees en el amor a primera vista? - Pregunto mientras apretaba mi mano contra su pecho.

Volví a asentir automáticamente, escuche una leve risa y luego soltó mi mano dejándola caer sobre el sofá, en eso pude ver bien, me había quitado la venda de los ojos y pensé que estaba en uno de esos sueños eróticos que los hombres normalmente tenemos los hombres, me quede estúpidamente congelado con la mirada fija en el cuerpo desnudo de Rukia que tenia ante mis ojos.

Los ojos violetas en la oscuridad resaltaban, el rubor en sus mejillas, su piel blanca totalmente al descubierto, sus pequeños pero igual provocativos pechos con esos pequeños y rosados pezones.

Ella se sentó en mis piernas y yo seguía sin moverme, no sabia que hacer ni que decir.

- Pasa algo?. Te vez sorprendido. Nunca habías visto una mujer desnuda? - Murmuro mirándome fijamente a los ojos con una seductora sonrisa.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

- Entonces creo que seré tu guía en esto - Respondió, un lado de Rukia que nunca me habría imaginado y con el cual no estoy en desacuerdo, ella se acerco a mi rápidamente y nos besamos fuertemente, sentía sus pechos apretados contra mi y sus muslos encima de los míos.

Luego de un momento besándonos mis brazos cobraron vida, empece a acariciar suavemente sus pechos, podía sentir sus gemidos entre los besos, ella bajo una mano y empezó a manosear mi entrepierna.

Hubo un momento en el que pude sentir una de mis piernas bastante mojadas, luego de eso Rukia me tumbo en el sofá y se coloco encima de mi quitándome la playera que cargaba puesta y deslizándose a través de mi pecho hasta llegar a mi cintura y empezar a quitarme el pantalón junto a los boxers.

La ultima vez que estuve desnudo junto a una mujer era cuando me bañaba con mi madre, pero ese momento estuve desnudo junto a una mujer que no era mi madre y no planeaba bañarme con ella por los momentos, si no que de repente con una de sus manos tomo mi miembro y empezó a manosearlo un poco para luego introducirlo en su boca, no se como explicar bien como me sentía en ese momento, era un éxtasis total una de las mejores sensaciones que eh podido experimentar en mi vida.

Después de dejarme con las ganas de mas y volver a ponerse al nivel de mi rostro el cual estaba ardiendo con la respiración agitada volvió a besarme, pero ella bajo una mano y tomo mi miembro totalmente húmedo de nuevo y esta vez coloco la punta en la entrada de su feminidad, nos miramos fijamente y ella empezó a introducirlo lentamente, al principio dolió un poco, pero luego se volvió un placer inexplicable. Luego de entrar por completo en ella empezó a moverse rápidamente de arriba a abajo aumentando por millones el placer que experimentábamos al comienzo, podía escuchar sus gemidos. Nunca me hubiese imaginado a mi en una situación como esta y menos con Rukia.

Ambos nos besamos apasionadamente antes de llegar al clímax final, en ese momento pude sentir como se contraía alrededor de mi miembro, algo que tampoco puedo explicar.

Al quedarme pensando un momento y al ver la escena en la que me había metido, tirado en un sofá con Rukia totalmente desnuda encima de mi y dormida profundamente, sinceramente nunca me lo creería y si era un sueño entonces era uno muy muy cruel al hacerme creer que todo esto paso en verdad, pero efectivamente todo era real.

Contemple un momento a Rukia dormida en mi pecho antes de quedarme dormido yo también.

Desperté a las 9:83 PM en el sofá cubierto por una manta blanca y escuchaba a alguien moverse en la cocina. Al recordar lo que había pasado horas antes no pude evitar sentirme feliz, me levante del sofá y me puse los pantalones para luego caminar a la cocina y encontrarme con Rukia en ropa interior y con un delantal blanco preparando comida, me apoye en el marco de la puerta y me quede mirándola.

- Veo que ya te despertaste - Comento mientras se daba vuelta y se acercaba a mi para depositar un pequeño beso en mis labios.

- Aun no puedo creer lo que esta pasando - Dije con una sonrisa tonta mientras seguía viendo a Rukia a sus hermosos ojos violetas.

- Aunque me hallas dicho que nunca antes habías estado con otra mujer no lo hiciste nada mal - Explico mientras se daba la vuelta y servia un vaso de agua para mi y uno para ella.

- Tomare eso como un cumplido - Respondí y los dos soltamos una leve risa - Pero solo para hacerlo oficial. Rukia quieres ser mi novia? - La tome por la cintura y la apreté contra mi cuerpo mirándola fijamente.

- Si. - Murmuro ella poniéndose en puntillas para poder darme un beso.

Después de comer pasamos lo que queda de noche hablando y viendo televisión, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Rukia encontró mi diario y recordé que debía ponerme a escribir todo lo que paso, ella me pregunto que era y yo le explique todo, simplemente soltó una risita y me lo dio. Increíblemente me dio permiso para escribir detalladamente lo que paso en aquel momento, sinceramente pensé que no querría pero bueno, es mas comprensible de lo que yo pensé.

PD: Al parecer Rukia quiere una segunda ronda cuando termine de escribir esto.

* * *

**HOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAA Como están lectores y lectoras, aquí la nueva actualización espero que les halla gustado.**

**Sinceramente no se que poner así que espero que dejen sus reviews para así poder saber si les gusto o no y agregar a favoritos el fic si les encanto xD **

**Bueno sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Esta ultima semana no eh podido escribir en el diario porque eh estado bastante ocupado a decir verdad. No sabia que tener una novia necesitaba tanto cuidado y atención, pero bueno, hoy acabamos temprano y aun tengo energía para poder escribir.

Un pequeño resumen de lo que hice esta semana: Me la pase saliendo con Rukia de aquí para allá, fuimos a las aguas termales, la playa, al bosque y conocí a varios amigos de Rukia que terminaron agradandome, Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ashido Kano, Izuru Kira y Momo Hinamori, un grupo bastante particular...

Hoy me desperté a las 8:03 AM, como es de costumbre salí a correr un rato y al volver me cambie para ir a comer.

Sinceramente ya me empieza a aburrir y incomodar esta ciudad, pero no se como decirle a Rukia que me voy a ir de la ciudad sin hacerla creer que la dejare o que me voy a ir con otra, tengo que pensar en una solución creativa para poder evitar acabar mi relación con Rukia ya que nos llevamos muy bien y eso me dejaría devastado tanto a mi como a Rukia, planeaba decírselo esta noche y tendría tiempo suficiente como para saber como decírselo.

A la 1:55 PM Renji me llamo para invitarme a una fiesta en su casa y yo acepte sin problema alguno, pregunte quien iba y me dijo que todo el grupo.

Al terminar la conversación con Renji salí del hotel para tomar algo de aire y me encontré con Rukia que estaba cruzando la calle de enfrente, salí corriendo tras de ella y logre alcanzarla, le pregunte a donde iba y me dijo que simplemente estaba paseando así que yo seguí caminando sin rumbo con ella.

En lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en como decirle a Rukia que quizás me voy de la ciudad, no puedo quedarme mas tiempo ya.

- Puedo preguntarte algo? - Comento Rukia curiosa, se notaba que estaba nerviosa o algo por el estilo, no hacia tanto frió como para que ella empezara a temblar.

- Dime - Respondí con un tono neutro.

- Tu una vez me dijiste que no te gusta quedarte mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, llevas mas de una semana aquí, quería preguntarse si planeas quedarte mas o si sabes cuando te vas a ir - Dijo Rukia con la voz temblorosa, tenia el presentimiento de que si decía algo mal se tiraría al suelo a llorar, no sabia que decir, me había agarrado con la guardia baja.

- Yo... Yo no se... - Fue lo único que pude responder a eso y ella me miro fijamente, esa mirada llena de tristeza y preocupación, no podía con eso, no podía verla a lo ojos... - T-Tengo que irme. Luego te respondo ¿Si? - Agregue completamente avergonzado y con el alma por el suelo, me sentía mal con Rukia, salí corriendo de vuelta al hotel. Ni siquiera voltee a ver a Rukia, simplemente me fui y ya...

Cuando llegue al hotel me senté en la cama, estaba agitado, mas de lo normal, por alguna razón me sentía triste, tal vez era porque deje a Rukia sola a mitad de la calle para irme corriendo como un imbécil, pero es que ese no era el momento ni el lugar para decírselo, pero lo se, la forma en la que me salí de la situación fue infantil, de cobardes y completamente estúpida.

Mi teléfono sonó momentos después y cuando lo revise era un mensaje de texto de Rukia preguntándome porque me había ido así de repente y yo le invente una estúpida excusa de que había dejado la puerta de mi habitación abierta y tenia que salir a hacer un par de cosas bastante importantes, al parecer se la creyó y no volvió a escribirme después de eso.

Pase la mayor parte de la tarde encerrado en la habitación del hotel viendo televisión, cuando me di cuenta ya era la hora de la reunión en la casa de Renji, así que me vestí rápidamente y salí a toda marcha para allá, no se como iba a ver a Rukia a los ojos después de aquella huida y esa mentira que le dije pero tenia que decirle la verdad a penas saliéramos de la casa de Renji.

Llegue a la casa y observe varios coches aparcados en la entrada, era una casa bastante grande a decir verdad, parecía antigua y algo tenebrosa.

Entre por la puerta principal la cual estaba abierta y observe a todo el grupo en la sala de estar bebiendo y charlando entre si, pero algo no me cuadraba, vi una figura bastante extraña, alguien a quien no había visto en bastante tiempo, un sujeto bastante parecido a mi, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, era Kaien, Kaien Shiba, también lo conocí cuando vivía en Karakura y era un buen amigo mio pero cuando cumplí 17 se fue y perdí toda conexión con el.

Observe mas a mi alrededor y pude notar que Rukia no había llegado, y que nadie se percataba de mi existencia aun, así que decidí adentrarme mas en la gran sala de estar y todos voltearon a verme con vasos de cerveza en las manos y con sonrisas, al verme Kaien se acerco a mi y me saludo amablemente.

- Cuanto tiempo Ichigo - Dijo el en un tono alegre.

- Si, hace bastante que no nos vemos - Respondí con el mismo tono.

- Se conocen? - Pregunto Renji entrando en la conversación.

- A decir verdad si, vivíamos en el mismo pueblo y íbamos al mismo instituto cuando eramos jóvenes - Explico el pelinegro.

- Y ustedes como se conocieron? - Pregunte algo curioso.

- Lo conocí gracias a Rukia - Respondió Renji tranquilamente.

- Ah vale - Dije sin recordar una pequeña parte de una conversación que tuve hace un tiempo con Rukia...

En eso se escucho la puerta abrirse y a alguien entrar, me di la vuelta y era Rukia. Cuando fui a acercarme para saludarla y decirle que fuéramos un momento afuera para poder aclarar las cosas alguien se me adelanto.

Cuando me di cuenta Kaien se había lanzado a abrazar a Rukia fuertemente, se notaba que ella estaba molesta e incomoda así que intervine rápidamente algo molesto por alguna aparente razón.

- Pero que mierda haces - Comente mientras separaba a Kaien de Rukia.

- Saludando a Rukia - Respondió algo extrañado el pelinegro.

- La conoces? - Pregunte de nuevo extrañado y cuando voltee a ver a Rukia su rostro estaba oscuro - Que pasa? - Agregue al ver a Rukia así.

- Tengo que irme... - Fue lo único que se escucho, se dio media vuelta y salio de la casa, todos se quedaron observando la escena algo extrañados.

Corrí rápidamente para alcanzar a Rukia y la tome del brazo rápidamente para detenerla en medio de la calle.

- Pero que pasa contigo - Conseguí recuperar el aliento luego de esa repentina carrera.

- Kaien era la ultima persona a la que quería ver... - Murmuro la pelinegra aun con el rostro oscuro, ni siquiera me miraba a mi, en ese momento había dejado totalmente de lado el tema principal.

- Porque? - Al preguntar eso se me vino a la mente algo, como un flashback, Kaien era el ex novio de Rukia, ok, eso no esta mal, pero porque ese comentario tan lleno de odio.

- Lo odio... - Murmuro de nuevo.

- Porque? - Seguí interrogándola, tenia que saber porque lo odiaba tanto, que yo sepa Kaien era una buena persona, claro que me moleste cuando salto a abrazarla de repente, pero a parte de eso el es bueno.

- Me engaño... - Al decir eso vi como una solitaria lagrima recorría su mejilla, tome su rostro entre mis manos y le limpie suavemente esa lagrima con el pulgar y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Calma, si quieres nos vamos, no importa, no tendrás que verlo mas, hablare de esto con el luego - Se empezaron a escuchar las voces de las demás personas detrás de nosotros y cuando voltee Renji, Matsumoto, Ashido, Momo y Izuru venían corriendo hacia nosotros - Lo siento chicos, tenemos que irnos - Dije mientras rodeaba a Rukia con uno de mis brazos.

- Ok, no te preocupes, nos reuniremos en otra ocasión - Respondió Renji con un tono bastante comprensivo y todos se retiraron luego de despedirse.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación en el hotel recordé el tema principal del que tenia que hablar con Rukia.

- Rukia... - Murmure y ella volteo a verme - Tengo que decirte algo - Dije mientras reunía todo mi valor para hacerlo.

- Dime - Respondió ella, yo tome aire y trague saliva.

- Creo que en un par de días mas voy a irme de la ciudad, ya me empiezo a sentir incomodo aquí y quiero irme ya a otro lugar para seguir explorando a ver que me encuentro en el camino - Empece a explicar - Pero no quiero que nuestra relación se acabe solo por eso, no quiero dejar de verte, pero no se que hacer, no puedo estar viniendo aquí todo el tiempo para visitarte, no es que no quiera, si no que seria bastante difícil - Termine de hablar y ella me sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa, estaba desconcertado, ¿Que mierda le pasaba?.

- Calma, sabia que en algún momento me dirías esto, así que desde que empezó nuestra relación empece a mover varios hilos a través de algunos contactos míos y tome una gran decisión - Hizo una pausa dramática aquí y tomo aire -¨Quiero acompañarte en tus viajes - Esto me tomo de nuevo totalmente desprevenido con la guardia baja.

Ese comentario me dejo sin aire, sin habla y sin nada, me quede perdido en el espacio.

- Que...? - Fue lo único que llegue a decir.

- Te voy a acompañar, voy a viajar contigo Ichigo - Aclaro ella de nuevo con una gran sonrisa.

De nuevo, sin nada que decir, sacudí mi cabeza violentamente a ver si estaba en alguna especie de sueño o alucinación mía, no, no era un sueño ni nada por el estilo, era real, nunca me hubiese imaginado algo así, y tampoco de parte de Rukia, nunca pensé que si querría acompañarme.

- Pero que va a pasar con tu trabajo, y tus amigos, tu vida que te creaste aquí - Pregunte aun anonadado.

- Mi trabajo no importa. Puedo seguir en contacto con mis amigos y venirlos a visitar de vez en cuando. Y no tengo que preocuparme por el dinero, mi hermano maneja una gran compañía multimillonaria y siempre que le pida me va a dar dinero - Explico Rukia.

- No, el dinero no importa, de eso me encargo yo. Es que nunca me hubiese imaginado algo como esto - Respondí ya mas tranquilo.

- Lo se, pero una vez te dije que también me gustaba la idea de viajar, y no quería perder esta oportunidad, a parte, a quien no le gustaría viajar a través del mundo con su novio? - Nunca hubiese imaginado que tan comprensiva podía llegar a ser Rukia, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue saltar encima de ella y besarla una y otra vez.

Ya son las 10:34 PM planeo acostarme temprano para levantarme en la mañana y ayudar a Rukia a empacar todo así que aprovecho para escribir esto de una vez...

PD: Y pensar que hace un par de semanas no tenia novia y pensaba que viajaría solo por el resto de mi vida...

* * *

ALALALALLALALAALALLA Perdon por tardar tanto con la actualización pero es que estaba falto de inspiración xd pero ya volví totalmente recargado con esta actualización y espero que les guste.!

Recuerden dejar sus reviews y así yo saber si les gusta o no el fic y saber que piensan ustedes sobre cada capitulo :).

También pueden visitar mis otros fics ya que este no es el único que eh escrito, pueden revisarlos en mis historias y espero que les gusten también :D

Bueno sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide

Atte: JertalxD


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Cuando me desperté me di cuenta de que Rukia se me había adelantado y me dejo un mensaje de que ya tenia todo empacado, claro, yo le había aclarado anoche que debían ser pocas cosas porque no podíamos llevar tanto equipaje en la motocicleta porque seria muy incomodo.

El punto es que cuando termine de vestirme Rukia ya estaba esperándome en la puerta del hotel, partiríamos hoy a donde sea que nos lleve la ruta, ella se quedo sentada en el sillón de la habitación mientras veía televisión y yo empacaba mis cosas y me ponía ropa limpia.

Al terminar con eso tome mi mochila y le indique que ya nos íbamos, se levanto del sillón y caminamos juntos fuera de la habitación hasta el lobby donde devolví la llave y fuimos al estacionamiento a buscar mi moto.

Extrañamente el día estuvo con una temperatura aceptable, no hacia ni mucho frió ni mucho calor, cuando partimos fuera de la ciudad y llegamos a las afueras me detuve un momento a un lado de la carretera y vi hacia atrás los edificios lejanos en el horizonte, Rukia tenia la mirada fija allí, claro, partir de un lugar donde viviste toda tu vida no es fácil para algunos.

- Como te sientes? - Pregunte mientras me quitaba el casco y Rukia el suyo.

- Feliz - Respondió ella con una sonrisa - Voy a poder recorrer el mundo junto a ti - Agrego finalmente mientras se colocaba el casco de nuevo y se aferraba a mi espalda con sus brazos y seguimos con nuestro rumbo indefinido.

Partimos de la ciudad alrededor de las 9:32 AM y llegamos a la primera estación de servicio a las 2:07 PM.

La estación de servicio estaba en un área bastante boscosa todo rodeado de arboles, nos bajamos de la motocicleta y dejamos los cascos en el asiento mientras se llenaba el tanque y Rukia fue a la pequeña tienda a comprar algo de comer si es que encontraba algo decente. Volvió con un par de donas y dos refrescos, me paso una dona de chocolate a mi y un refresco de cola negra y ella se quedo con una dona de fresa y un refresco de naranja.

- Que te esta pareciendo el viaje - Observe a Rukia que estaba comiendo su dona mientras observaba los coches pasar por la carretera.

- No es tan aburrido como pensé - Comento ella con la mirada fija en la carretera aun - Sabes si hay un pueblo cerca de aquí? - Pregunto mientras terminaba de comerse su dona y tiraba la servilleta en la papelera.

- Ni idea, eso es una de las cosas que mas me gusta de viajar sin rumbo - Explique - No tengo ni idea de cuanto queda para llegar al próximo pueblo - Agregue en un tono irónico mientras tiraba la servilleta y la lata vacía a la papelera también.

- Supongo que si hay una estación de servicio debe haber un pueblo o algo cerca no? - Se escucho el respectivo sonido que hace el surtidor cuando el tanque se llena y fui a colocarlo donde estaba y pagar la gasolina mientras que Rukia cerraba la tapa del tanque y encendía la motocicleta.

- Pues creo que si, ruega porque halla un pueblo con hoteles buenos cerca - Comente mientras me subía a la moto junto a Rukia y nos colocábamos los cascos para tomar rumbo indefinido de nuevo.

Así pasaron las horas y empezamos a asustarnos ya que pensábamos que no encontraríamos un lugar donde dormir. Por suerte el destino nos guió hasta un pueblo bastante humilde a decir verdad, esta rodeado de arboles, todo se ve completamente verde y alegre.

Cuando recorrimos mas a fondo este pueblo nos dimos cuenta de que puede parecer pequeño a simple vista pero es mas grande de lo que uno piensa, hay bastantes tiendas interesantes y por suerte encontramos un pequeño hotel, según las personas que viven cerca es el mejor hotel del pueblo así que decidimos quedarnos aquí y ver como nos va.

Llegamos al hotel a las 9:20 PM, este hotel no es como los demás, al menos es el primer hotel que yo veo que no es un edificio de varios pisos, si no que son solo dos pisos con largos pasillos llenos de habitaciones, y la decoración es muy al estilo oriental bastante lujoso a decir verdad.

La habitación que nos toco tiene una bonita vista hacia un lago que cruza el pueblo y el reflejo de la luna en este hace que el aire tenga un toque mágico.

- Este pueblo es una cajita llena de sorpresas, no pensé que llegase a ser tan bonito - Comento Rukia observando por la ventana.

- A decir verdad si - Respondí yo mientras me sentaba junto a ella a mirar la luna.

- No tengo sueño... - Murmuro ella.

- Yo tampoco. Que tal si salimos a caminar. - Propuse y ella acepto rápidamente.

- Aunque no crees que puede ser un poco peligroso a estas horas? - Pregunto algo preocupada.

- No, no creo, tengo el presentimiento de que este es un lugar bastante seguro, confía en mi - Explique mientras nos levantábamos y nos colocábamos los abrigos.

Salimos y recorrimos el pueblo a pie observando cada tienda, cada casa, cada plaza y demás cosas y efectivamente era mas grande de lo que pensamos, lo mas increíble es que el edificio mas alto tiene hasta 5 pisos, al menos es el mas alto que hemos visto hasta ahora.

Mientras caminábamos por la calle al lado del lago que cruza la ciudad Rukia aseguro escuchar pasos, peor cuando me di vuelta no vi nada, seguramente era su imaginación.

Mas adelante seguía diciéndome que escuchaba pasos detrás de nosotros y yo seguía sin ver nada.

Cuando cruzamos una esquina los empece a escuchar esos pasos, ya Rukia había empezado a desesperarse y cuando se dio vuelta a ver que era lo que pasaba se quedo pasmada con los ojos abiertos de par en par yo me di vuelta y vi a un sujeto con un abrigo marrón y una capucha que no dejaba ver el rostro.

Automáticamente al verlo el sujeto corrió hacia Rukia y le quito el bolso, yo corrí detrás de el sujeto.

Si estuvimos un par de minutos hasta que yo conseguí acercarme lo suficiente para estirar el brazo mientras corría detrás de el y le tome la capucha jalándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que cayera el suelo.

Era un sujeto joven, tenia el cabello negro alborotado y los ojos marrones, con una expresión bastante aterradora. Cuando fui a quitarle el bolso me pateo y me tumbo al suelo, vi como sacaba algo de su bolsillo y al verlo bien me di cuenta que era una navaja.

En un rápido movimiento el tipo intento apuñalarme pero yo lo esquive y le tome el brazo tendiéndoselo hasta que soltó el cuchillo. Tome el cuchillo con la otra mano sin soltarle el brazo y guarde el cuchillo en mi bolsillo, golpee al sujeto en la cabeza y lo deje inconsciente en el suelo tomando el bolso de Rukia.

Cuando iba de camino a regresar el bolso a Rukia escuche un grito aterrador. Conocía esa voz, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y de nuevo corrí y corrí siguiendo el lugar de donde provenía el grito.

Al llegar al lugar de donde provino aquel grito cargado de miedo y angustia otro sujeto pero esta vez con una sudadera gris y pantalones de gimnasia azules tenia a Rukia, estaba sujetándole los brazos para que no se moviera.

- Suéltala - Grite yo, estaba nervioso, molesto y tenia miedo... Este sujeto no tenia una navaja, o un bate, en su mano izquierda tenia un arma, un revolver, tenia una expresión que al verla me causaba asco, Rukia se retorcía tratando de zafarse del agarre del sujeto.

- No no no, a esta hermosura me la llevare a casa esta noche y quien sabe que cosas le haré hasta la madrugada - Dijo el sujeto con un tono burlón y lleno de satisfacción - Ahora largo antes de que te meta una bala en medio de las cejas - Me apunto con el arma y yo no pude moverme.

No sabia que hacer en ese momento, si correr, pero no quería dejar a Rukia sola, en ese momento el sujeto paso la lengua por la cara de Rukia la cual ya se había rendido luego de un buen rato de forcejear. No lo soporte, la ira invadió mi cuerpo por completo. Mientras el tipo se reía como un maldito maniático pude moverme rápidamente y me salí del área de tiro del arma, corrí hacia el y le golpee el rostro con tal fuerza que termine rompiéndome la muñeca, el tipo callo al suelo con la nariz rota.

En ese momento fue cuando toda mi ira salio a flote. NADIE, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE PUEDE HACERLE ESO A RUKIA.

Empece a golpear al sujeto repetidas veces el rostro, no le hacia caso al dolor que sentía en mi mano derecha, mi cuerpo se movía por si solo, solo podía ver, como con cada golpe el sujeto sangraba mas y mas.

De repente sentí como alguien me tomaba el brazo y me levantaba del suelo, al voltearme era ella.

- Déjalo, ya cálmate, no merece la pena. Volvamos a casa - Dijo Rukia mientras me levantaba y tomaba el bolso que estaba tirado en el suelo.

- Estas bien? - Le pregunte en el camino.

- Si si. La pregunta es, TU estas bien? - Tomo mi mano derecha y allí fue cuando empezó a doler de verdad - Te rompiste la muñeca - Comento al verla mas de cerca.

- Me di cuenta - Respondí mientras volteaba a ver al sujeto que estaba inconsciente y sangrando en el suelo, al ver mi otra mano me di cuenta que los nudillos estaban hinchados y que estaban cubiertos de sangre.

- Debemos ir al hospital - Tomamos rumbo al hospital mas cercano y allí me atendieron luego de un par de minutos.

Volvimos a la habitación del hotel alrededor de las 11:23 PM, con las manos adoloridas y totalmente cansados.

La buena noticia es que no me había roto la muñeca, simplemente se movió un hueso y eso ocasiono el dolor, que no debía mover la mano en un par de días hasta que pasara el dolor y ya estaría como nuevo.

Que bueno que alrededor de todo el tiempo que viví en la casa con mi padre aprendí a luchar un poco y también que fui parte del club de artes marciales en la escuela, también que como soy zurdo podre escribir sin problemas ya que mi mano izquierda esta bien solo los nudillos me duelen un poco.

Ahora mismo Rukia esta durmiendo. Pero esta noche aprendí una lección, no voy a volver a salir por la noche mientras este en este pueblo...

PD: A lo mejor solo pasemos una semana aquí...

* * *

**Hey como están queridos lectores y lectoras**

**Aquí**** el nuevo capitulo del fic espero que les agrade jaja.**

**Perdón**** por tardar mas de lo normal pero es que a parte de estar escribiendo otro fic el cual es privado, estoy viendo un par de animes que me tienen totalmente distraído y demás cosas que me hacen olvidad que tengo que actualizar xDDD**

**Bueno, como siempre pueden dejar su review, yo lo leere y responderé sin problema alguno :P**

**Sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	9. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

Para ser sincero hoy fue un día algo extraño y peligroso para mi salud pero también en cierta forma divertido.

Esta mañana me desperté de una forma peculiar.

Estaba soñando tranquilamente conmigo manejando una Yamaha R1 en medio del desierto cuando de repente siento que empiezo a caer y **¡ZAS! **siento un dolor en la frente y cuando abro los ojos resulta que me había caído de la cama y pegado un trompazo contra el suelo.

Podía escuchar a Rukia riéndose detrás de mi. Al levantarme vi el reloj y aun era temprano pero ese maldito golpe me quito el sueño.

El dolor en la muñeca ya no era constante si no que ahora solo me dolía cuando la giraba.

Mientras me servia algo de café Rukia salio de la habitación y se sentó en la silla enfrente de mi observándome fijamente como si fuera alguna especie de alienigena o monstruo.

- Que? - Le pregunte yo mientras le daba un sorbo al café y terminaba escupiendolo y buscando el primer vaso de agua que me encontré ya que la mierda esa estaba mas caliente que el mismo infierno y me queme la lengua mientras que Rukia de nuevo se reía de mi sujetándose el estomago '' Se va a mear encima '' pensé mientras la observaba algo irritado.

- Quería saber si podrías enseñarme a manejar tu motocicleta - Dijo mientras se limpiaba la lagrima que se le había salido de tanto reírse y soltando un suspiro cuando ya se había calmado.

Tuve que contenerme la risa para no herirle los sentimientos.

- No - Respondí yo ya que no quería que terminara rayando mi moto.

- Porque! - Exclamo en un tono infantil y poniendo ojitos de perro abandonado que preferí ignorar porque sabia que si los miraba fijamente terminaría cediendo.

- Porque puedes joderme la moto en el intento. A parte podrías caerte y hacerte daño - Explique mientras llenaba de nuevo la taza de café y esta vez lo soplaba un poco para no quemarme la puta lengua de nuevo.

- No me voy a caer. Y no te voy a joder la moto. Anda enséñame - Seguía insistiendo con ese tono infantil y juntando las manos.

- Que no - Respondí de nuevo.

- Entonces no tendrás sexo por tres meses - Amenazo Rukia cruzándose de brazos y con una expresión maliciosa.

No tuve mas que rendirme.

- Esta bien... - Accedí finalmente aunque algo nervioso - Ve a vestirte entonces - Termine mi cafe y Rukia fue a la habitación saltando de la alegría.

Solté una pequeña risa al analizar bien la situación en la que estaba y camine también hacia la habitación para bañarme y cambiarme.

Minutos mas tarde Rukia esperaba impaciente en la sala de estar mientras yo salia del baño ya vestido peor con algo de pereza.

Cuando fui a cerrar la puerta de la habitación me olvide de mi mano herida y termine cerrando la puerta con esta mano y provocandome un dolor inmenso.

Por tercera vez Rukia casi se orina de la risa.

Eran las 9:04 PM.

Salimos al estacionamiento donde había dejado mi motocicleta y maneje en busca de un lugar donde el asfalto no tuviese huecos ni muchas curvas.

Termine encontrando un viejo sendero de tierra perfecto, bastante largo y con el suelo bien nivelado.

Detuve en el comienzo del sendero y nos bajamos de la motocicleta.

- Manejar una motocicleta es fácil. Es igual que manejar una bicicleta solo que esta tiene un motor con dos cilindros en ''V'' con 118 caballos de fuerza y llega a un total de 6600 revoluciones por minuto. En pocas palabras es 10 veces mas peligroso que una bicicleta común y corriente - Explique mientras me sacaba los guantes de cuero negro que habitualmente uso para manejar y se los tire a Rukia.

- Eso no es para nada alentador Ichigo... - Atrapo los guantes y se los puso ella.

- Solo trato de mantenerte informada - Solté una pequeña risa y seguí explicando - Recuerda. Esta motocicleta la modifique especialmente para mi y ya que soy zurdo el acelerador esta a la izquierda. Solo tienes que girarlo un poco para que empieces a tomar velocidad. Pero recuerda, solo un poco... No te sobre pases para que no termines estampada contra una pared y con la cara para adentro - Me subí a la parte trasera y Rukia se sentó enfrente.

Podía notar que estaba nerviosa y no pude evitar reírme.

- Con cuidado... No mires a los lados y concéntrate en el frente - Le dije a Rukia mientras aceleraba lentamente la motocicleta.

- Si si, cállate que me pones nerviosa - Respondió Rukia algo molesta y yo me quede callado - Mira que bien lo hago. Y tu pensando que iba a volver mierda la moto - Dijo en un tono orgulloso mientras aceleraba un poco mas.

- No te emociones que ya vas a llegar al final del sendero. Desacelera y aprieta los frenos cuidadosamente para que no frene de repente y nos caigamos hacia adelante - Indique mientras observaba el fin del sendero acercarse y Rukia freno cuidadosamente hasta detenernos.

Nos bajamos y Rukia empezó a saltar.

- Lo hice! - Exclamo mientras me abrazaba.

- Si pero eso no implica que ya sepas manejar una motocicleta. Recuerda que para tomar una curva te inclinas levemente al lado donde quieras girar - Seguí explicando y cuando me di cuenta Rukia se había subido de nuevo a la motocicleta - Que haces?! - Pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella.

- Manejare de vuelta a casa. Sube - Me respondió como si ya fuese una profesional pero no tuve mas que subirme y rogar porque no se estrellase contra un poste o nos cayéramos a mitad de un giro.

A decir verdad parece que entendió bastante rápido el tema del equilibrio y la aceleración y todo.

Llegamos al hotel sin problema alguno.

- Debería conseguirme una moto para mi sola. Es mas divertido de lo que pensé - Comento Rukia mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y me quitaba los zapatos.

- Aja - A decir verdad ahora estoy pensando en darle una sorpresa a Rukia aprovechando el hecho de que ya se acerca navidad creo que después de ver como Rukia maneja también podría llegar a comprarle una motocicleta.

El dinero no es problema. Lo único es que mi padre me va a molestar hasta mi muerte cuando le diga porque y para que necesito el dinero. Aunque yo creo que tarde o temprano tendré que ir a Karakura para presentar a Rukia con mi familia.

- Te toca cocinar a ti - Le dije a Rukia y esta se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentada viendo televisión y camino a la cocina mientras que yo me sentaba e su lugar.

Pero cuando fui a sentarme escuche un fuerte crujido e inmediatamente supe que fue lo que produjo el sonido. Me levante y saque mi móvil del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón hecho mierda completamente. Era un Iphone 4 y cuando me fui a sentar se me olvido que lo cargaba en el bolsillo trasero y como me tire en vez de sentarme como cualquier persona normal lo haría la presión partió la pantalla y lo doblo ligeramente.

- Definitivamente hoy no es mi día... - Comente mientras dejaba mi difunto móvil encima de la mesa de centro.

Luego de comer y aguantarme las mil y una bromas de Rukia sobre las cosas que me pasaron hoy eran las 2:22 PM y salimos a recorrer la ciudad una vez mas a ver que encontrábamos para hacer.

Terminamos decidiendo que iríamos a la playa.

Rukia me hizo acompañarla a comprarse un bikini ''Quien mierda va a la playa a estas horas. Ah, ya se NOSOTROS!'' pensé mientras me sentaba a esperar a que Rukia se probara los 3 millones de bikinis que le gustaban.

Se decidió luego de 1 hora (En realidad solo fueron 10 minutos) por un sexy bikini violeta de dos piezas.

Volvimos al hotel, recogimos las cosas y partimos a la playa. Increíblemente había un buen puñado de gente aunque fuesen las 3:18 PM.

Y así pasamos el rato en la playa. Claro, estuve mas ocupado alejando a los mirones que observaban babeando a Rukia que bañándome pero fue divertido.

Hasta que antes de irnos terminamos dejándonos llevar ya que ese maldito bikini que traía Rukia me tenia loco desde que se lo puso y lo hicimos en uno de los baños mas alejados de la multitud.

Después de salir del baño como si nada y ya cambiados nos quedamos un rato mas en el bar hawaiano que estaba en la playa. Bebimos un par de cócteles que estaban buenísimos y después nos fuimos.

Eran las 5:41 PM cuando llegamos al hotel y nos bañamos para sacarnos la arena.

Ya que desde el incidente del día anterior preferimos no salir de noche mientras estemos en este pueblo nos quedamos lo que quedaba del día en la habitación jugando cartas, viendo televisión, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos haciéndolo en la cocina y luego Rukia se fue a dormir porque estaba cansada y yo me quede observando el lago a través de la ventana.

Cuando fui a abrir la puerta para entrar a nuestra habitación y buscar el diario para empezar a escribir lo que sucedió hoy de nuevo me olvide de mi mano herida y termine casi llorando tirándome en el suelo y retorciéndome del dolor mientras que Rukia esta vez si se orino de la risa y tuvimos que cambiar las sabanas.

Y bueno. Ese fue el día de hoy, en verdad lo que falta ahora es que algo me caiga encima pero mejor sera no tentar a la suerte y quedarme calladito.

PD: A lo mejor si termine comprándole una motocicleta a Rukia. Me gustaría ver su reacción cuando se la de...

* * *

**Error en la carga del saludo File 404 Not Found.**

**BUENAS TARDES NOCHE MEDIOS DÍAS MAÑANAS LECTORES Y LECTORAS AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC :D ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO Y RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS YA QUE ESO ES LO QUE ME AYUDA EN PARTE A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO¡!**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

Sinceramente me siento con muy poca energía para escribir esto pero aun así lo voy a hacer.

Fue un día agotador y muy preocupante.

Desperté como todas las mañanas e hice mi rutina matutina. Cuando me vestí y salí a la sala de estar de la habitación Rukia ya había preparado comida y me senté a disfrutarla como de costumbre.

Charlamos animadamente de temas triviales, sin sentido alguno o relevancia.

EL punto es que fue una mañana como todas las otras. Me sentía bastante animado así que cuando termine de comer me cambie y decidí salir a trotar un poco.

Era una mañana fría con el cielo nublado y oscuro, las nubes espesas tapaban el sol y era algo deprimente a decir verdad pero le reste importancia y seguí trotando por un buen rato.

Llegue al hotel a las 10:04 AM y me bañe para relajarme un poco mas.

Cuando salí del baño y fui a la sala de estar a ver televisión junto a Rukia sonó mi teléfono (No. No el que había vuelto mierda ayer, se me había olvidado mencionar que tengo dos teléfonos ya que uno lo utilizo habitualmente para hacer cualquier cosa que es el que se me jodió y otro de emergencias que siempre cargo por si acaso el otro me lo roban, lo pierdo o se me jode como paso ayer) y me levante para sacarlo del bolsillo de mi chaqueta la cual estaba tirada en la butaca de al lado y lo atendí sin ver el identificador.

- HIIIIIIIIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - Como siempre tuve que alejar un poco el teléfono de mi oído para no quedarme sordo por el saludo de mi padre.

- A veces pienso que haces eso intencionalmente para dejarme sordo - Comente luego de que mi padre dejara de gritar por el teléfono.

- ¿Quien es? - Pregunto Rukia curiosa de repente y eso me perjudico a mi de cierta forma.

- ¿Que fue eso?. No me digas que estas con una chica?. Como se llama?. Pásamela quiero hablar con ella. Cuando me vas a dar nietos? - Y allí empezó a hacer preguntas sin sentido alguno gracias a Rukia. Solté un largo suspiro y me como ya no me quedaba de otra ya que soy un mal mentiroso tuve que explicarle todo a mi padre.

- Y CUANDO SE SUPONE QUE PLANEABAS PRESENTÁRMELA MALDITO IMBÉCIL!? - De nuevo el grito que me dejo casi sordo.

- Ese no es tu problema y deja de gritar mierda!. En primer lugar, porque me llamas así de repente? - Pregunte ya que es raro que mi padre me llame tan repentinamente.

- Oh dios Masaki pero que hijo tan imbécil tenemos!. A caso no sabes que día es hoy tarado? - Decía mi padre del otro lado de la linea en el maldito tono infantil que tanto me jode.

- 9 de Diciembre... - Respondí yo sin tener la mas remota idea de porque tan importante la fecha.

- MAÑANA ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE TU SEXY, MUSCULOSO Y HONRADO PADRE DESCEREBRADO! - Ese grito creo que hasta Rukia lo escucho porque se volteo a verme de repente.

- Y que quieres que haga? - Dije para molestarlo un poco.

- Necesito que vengas a pasar el cumpleaños de tu hermoso padre aquí y para que me presentes a mi tercera hija de una vez - Ya me imaginaba una escena donde le presentaba a Rukia a mi padre y todo terminaba en un caótico lió donde yo era le victima y todos bailaban sobre mi cadáver mutilado...

- Ya veré que hago - Colgué rápidamente la llamada y tire el móvil a un lado para soltar un suspiro y estirar los brazos con extrema flojera.

- Entonces mañana es el cumpleaños de tu padre? - Pregunto Rukia de repente.

- Sep - Respondí mientras bajaba los brazos y soltaba un laaargo bostezo.

- Deberíamos ir a visitarlo. Quiero conocer a ti familia - Quise tirarme al suelo en posición fetal a llorar ya que si le decía que no o si le decía que si salia perdiendo de todas formas pero me aguante y lo pensé por un largo rato hasta que me decidí por una opción que aunque fuese difícil tendría que tomar tarde o temprano.

- Esta bien. Pero te voy advirtiendo que mi padre esta mas loco que la misma palabra así que te aconsejo que no le vallas a prestar atención a nada de lo que te diga - Advertí ya que sabia que cuando mi padre viese a Rukia se volvería loco y empezaría a saltar, llorar y gritar como una colegiala a la que se le acaban de declarar.

- Exageras - Respondió ella mientras se levantaba del sillón.

- A donde vas? - Pregunte mientras me daba vuelta en el sillón y veía como Rukia tomaba las llaves de mi motocicleta y se ponía los zapatos.

- Voy a salir a comprar unas cosas - Explico antes de salir por la puerta. En ese mismo instante que la puerta se cerro sentí un gran escalofrió recorrerme la columna, como si algo malo fuese a pasar. Lo peor es que fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para no prestarle atención a eso y tomar una siesta en el sillón.

No se como, ni cuando, pero cuando volví a la realidad estaba corriendo como un maldito maniático vestido en pantaloncillos y con una playera sin mangas con mi móvil en mano y el corazón a 1000 por segundo, sentía que me moriría de un infarto en el camino al hospital.

En el momento en el que llegue a la entrada del hospital recordé que es lo que había pasado.

Yo estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en el sillón esperando a que Rukia llegase cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar y luego de despertarme y buscarlo rápidamente lo atendí.

Lo único que escuche del otro lado fue ''Rukia'' y ''Accidente''. Luego de eso si no recuerdo nada y allí fue cuando me encontré a mi mismo corriendo y llegando al hospital como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

Entre al edificio y le pregunte a la recepcionista por la señorita ''Rukia Kuchiki'' y me dijo que estaba en la habitación 808, le agradecí y corrí en busca de esa condenada habitación.

Cuando encontré la habitación tome aire y abrí la puerta esperando lo peor.

Y allí estaba, su cabeza estaba cubierta de vendas ligeramente enrojecidas, acostada en la camilla del hospital con el pecho cubierto por esa inmaculada sabana de color blanco, profundamente dormida con una intravenosa que transportaba suero en el antebrazo de esta, no sabia que pensar, era mi culpa, todo era mi culpa, por no acompañarla, por no prestarle atención a ese mal presentimiento, me senté a su lado y tome su mano entre las mías. Estaba fría, extremadamente fría...

- Disculpe. Usted es el señor Kurosaki? - Pregunto un sujeto que no se de donde salio, tenia el cabello marrón con algunos toques blancos y un bigote igual, parecía bastante anciano de unos 55 años pensé yo.

- Si si. Soy el novio de Rukia - Respondí al instante, había empezado a temblar.

- Cuando encontramos a la señorita Kuchiki dijo que le llamáramos a usted y nadie mas - Explico el Doctor mientras se acercaba mas a la camilla.

- Bien. ¿Que es lo que paso doctor? - Pregunte mientras me levantaba y lo miraba fijamente.

- Pues, un par de personas que iban pasando por el lugar vieron el accidente y resulta que la señorita Kuchiki iba pasando cuando un sujeto se salto semáforo en rojo y colisiono con ella. Por suerte el sujeto freno a tiempo y lo único que le paso a la jovencita fue un leve corte en la cabeza y un par de moretones en la pierna derecha - En ese momento me sentí totalmente aliviado ya que pensaba que había sido algo peor - Con suerte si se despierta puede irse hoy mismo, estos son un par de medicamentos que tiene que tomar por si le duele mucho la cabeza o se siente mareada a causa del golpe - Me paso un par de cajas blancas y yo las tome en el instante.

- Gracias doctor - Fue lo único que pude decir mientras veía al sujeto vestido de blanco salir de la habitación.

- Creo que no volveré a manejar motocicleta en un buen tiempo... - Fue lo que escuche cuando me senté de vuelta al lado de Rukia.

- Estabas despierta? - Pregunte cuando me volteo a ver.

- Si, lo escuche todo - Respondió ella con una leve sonrisa y yo salte a besarla.

- Pensé que te había pasado algo peor... - Dije cuando nos separamos tomando su mano y acariciándola levemente con el pulgar.

- Yo también, pensé que había muerto por un momento pero cuando me desperté estaba el doctor explicando la situación y me di cuenta de que no moriría tan fácil - Explico mientras que se recostaba en la camilla y una enfermera aparecía de la nada ''A caso todos los que trabajan en hospitales tienen un entrenamiento ninja super desarrollado para entrar a las habitaciones de repente sin hacer ruido alguno?!'' Pensé cuando vi a la chica de cabello largo y amarillo acercarse a la camilla donde estaba Rukia.

- Veo que ya se despertó. Procederé a quitarle la vía y podrá irse de una vez si quiere - Decía la enfermera mientras tomaba con cuidado la aguja que estaba en el brazo de Rukia y la sacaba lentamente.

- Gracias - Me levante mientras la enfermera se retiraba y ayude a Rukia a levantarse también porque pensé que podría estar mareada aun.

Luego de un rato ya nos encontrábamos de vuelta en el hotel y luego de un rato fue que me di cuenta de algo que se me había olvidado y casi me tiro a llorar al suelo por esto.

- QUE LE PASO A MI MOTO!? DONDE MIERDA ESTARÁ? - Exclame fuertemente mientras me sentaba en el suelo en posición fetal tratando de no pensar en que mi moto se había destrozado.

-No tengo idea pero por favor no grites, me duele la cabeza - Fue lo que dijo Rukia ante mis alaridos desde el suelo por mi moto perdida.

Pero luego de un rato por obra y gracia de Kami-Sama me llamaron diciendo que podía ir a buscar mi moto a la estación de policía a primera hora. Pero aun así rogaba a todo dios existente de toda religión posible por que mi moto no estuviese hecha mierda o que tuviese que recogerla por partes.

En fin, fue un día largo para mi, casi me da un infarto, corrí 3 kilómetros en tiempo récord, mi amada motocicleta esta en la estación de policía y de paso de nuevo como siempre por mi estupidez cuando me tire al suelo y me fui a levantar me apoye en la mano que no era y termine retorciéndome del dolor como siempre porque me torsi la mano herida.

PD: Ojala no tenga que ir a buscar mi motocicleta metida en diversas cajas de partes retorcidas y hechas mierda...

* * *

**·Inserte saludo aquí·**

**Nuevo y sensual capitulo de este fic que como siempre y ya es costumbre mía espero que les halla gustado, recuerden dejar un sexy y provocativo review que con gusto leere y responderé :3**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	11. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

Me desperté a primera hora de la mañana. Como siempre hice mi rutina y salí para ir a buscar mi motocicleta mientras le rogaba a todo dios existente que no estuviesen las piezas distribuidas en cajas.

Por suerte llegue a la comisaria y mi motocicleta estaba en una sola pieza. Claro casi me da un infarto al ver que tenia un raspón del tamaño del Empire State a un lado del tanque pero al menos no estaba vuelta mierda así que no me quedaba mas que agradecerle a Kami-sama por eso.

Volví al hotel y Rukia ya estaba preparando la comida.

Eran las 7:28 AM y hacia un buen clima pero bastante frió como siempre. Debíamos comer rápido para poder llegar a Karakura temprano y no faltar al cumpleaños del viejo y efectivamente eso hicimos.

Salimos del dichoso pueblo a las 8:00 AM y pusimos marcha a Karakura. Un laaargo viaje por delante sin nada realmente interesante.

A decir verdad no me había dado cuenta lo cerca que estábamos de Karakura y llegamos aquí a las 4:55 PM y yo pensando que llegaríamos a las 7 u 8.

Cuando me detuve enfrente de la casa en la que crecí seguía igual de aburrida que siempre.

- Cuando me dijiste que tu padre era un exitoso doctor pensé que tendrías una mansión gigante - Comento Rukia cuando vio la pequeña casa en la que ah vivido mi familia desde que tengo memoria.

- A mi viejo no le gustan las casas grandes y dice que esta casa siempre le recordara a mamá - Explique mientras apagaba el motor y nos bajábamos para tocar la puerta.

- Quédate atrás. El viejo tiene la mala manía de recibirme a golpes... - Advertí cuando la puerta se abrió y como ya es costumbre de nosotros mi padre se lanzo encima mio tratando de golpearme sin éxito como siempre y yo le di un buen golpe al hígado para dejarlo en el suelo retorciéndose y nosotros entrar a la casa.

- Hola hermanito - Saludo Yuzu una de mis hermanas menores, cuando me vio entrar junto a Rukia a la cual se quedo mirando por un momento - Quien es ella? - Pregunto curiosa y no tuve mas que explicarle.

- Porque nunca nos dijiste que tenias novia. Empezaba a pensar que eras gay Ichigo - Apareció Karin de repente bajando las escaleras.

A decir verdad mis hermanas son las gemelas mas diferentes del mundo. Yuzu, la castaña es mas animaba y amable y por otra parte Karin, la pelinegra es callada y fría.

- No digas esas cosas de nuestro hermano Karin! - Exclamo Yuzu mientras y por lo que veis a Rukia le causaba gracia. De repente el viejo apareció de la nada.

- No sabia que mi tercera hija fuese tan adorable! Siento que podría abrazarte hasta aplastarte! - Odio cuando usaba ese tono tan infantil, a parte de que tuve que separarlo de Rukia ya que la estaba aplastando de verdad.

Pasamos a sentarnos en pequeña sala de estar de la casa, Yuzu siguió cocinando como siempre y Karin se perdió en el segundo piso.

- Creo que hay algo que se te esta olvidando Ichigo - En ese momento no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba hablando mi padre.

- No vas a presentarnos IMBECIL?! - Si si yo también pienso que me estaba pasando de tonto en aquel momento...

- Cierto... Bueno déjame explicarte Rukia - Empece con las presentaciones - La castaña de allá es Yuzu una de mis hermanas. La pelinegra que subió las escaleras es Karin y este viejo psicópata es mi padre Isshin - Termine y Rukia pareció entender a la perfección, parecía no tenerle miedo a mi padre, lo que es raro por supuesto.

- Puedes llamarme Isshin - Dijo mi padre.

- Mucho gusto señor Isshin. Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, perdón por no haberme presentado antes pero me distraje un poco - Y yo que pensaba que saldría corriendo al ver a mi particular familia.

- Hay otra cosa que se te olvida Ichigo - De nuevo no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que se refería.

- Que? - Pregunte y seguramente tenia la cara del idiota del milenio en ese momento.

- A veces pienso que nuestro hijo es retrasado! Misaki perdónalo por favor! - Allí empezó a gritar como un imbécil mientras abrazaba el póster gigante de mi madre que estaba pegado en la pared. Y allí fue cuando recordé porque mierda es que había ido a Karakura.

- Feliz cumpleaños señor Isshin - Rukia felicito a mi padre y este salto a abrazarla de nuevo y yo tuve que separarlos de nuevo.

- Ah si cierto. Feliz cumpleaños viejo - De verdad yo también pensé por un momento que soy medio retrasado por olvidarme algo tan lógico como eso...

- Bien! Quiero que como regalo me den un nieto! Pueden usar la habitación de Ichigo pero no hagan mucho ruido porque si no perturbaran a las gemelas - Allí fue cuando me pase de idiota por 3era ves consecutiva y golpee a mi padre en el rostro con la mano herida y me quede en el suelo retorciéndome de dolor junto a el mientras Rukia evitaba reírse.

- Mmmm... Aprovechando que estoy aquí podríamos ir a visitar a los chicos... - Propuse cuando me recupere de mi arranque de estupidez transitoria al golpear a mi padre con la mano derecha.

De repente se escucho el clásico ''toc toc'' en la puerta y fui a abrir. Del otro lado de la puerta estaba un sujeto alto de piel morena el cual era Chad y otro mas delgado y blanco de cabello negro y lentes que es Uryu.

- Cuando llegaste Ichig? - Pregunto Chad

- Hace poco en realidad. Pasen - Les abrí mas la puerta para que entraran y fueron a la sala de estar donde estaba mi padre en el suelo y Rukia sentada en uno de los sillones.

Ellos la vieron y me preguntaron quien era. Tuve que contarles toda la historia y presentarles a Rukia.

- Porque no nos dijiste que tenias novia Ichigo?!. Empezábamos a pensar que eras gay - Exclamo aparentemente furioso Uryu.

- No pensé que les importaría. ¿Porque están aquí? - En realidad era curioso que planearan visitar a mi padre.

- Veníamos a felicitar al señor Isshin por su cumpleaños - Explico Chad y eso me saco de dudas.

- Y donde están Tatsuki y Orihime? - Era raro que no estuviesen con ellos.

- Deben venir en camino - En ese momento sonó de nuevo el ''toc toc'' en la puerta. Abri y alli estaban, una chica alta de cabello naranja como el mio solo que un poco mas oscuro, un ''GRAN'' cuerpo y otra chica de cabello negro y una expresión que por alguna razón siempre me causa miedo, esta era Tatsuki y la de cabello naranja era Orihime.

Las invite a pasar, se repitió la mismo que paso con Uryu y Chad cuando vieron a Rukia, los presente, les explique todo y bla bla bla...

- Gracias por venir chicos! - Se levanto mi padre del suelo de repente.

- Feliz cumpleaños señor Isshin - Dijeron los 4 en perfecta sincronizacion como si ya lo hubiesen ensayado previamente.

Pude ver como Rukia reía levemente y me acerque a donde estaba ella para preguntarle que le causaba gracia.

- Tienes una familia y amigos muy peculiares Ichigo - Comento ella con una sonrisa.

- Pensé que te asustarían - Respondí yo mientras me sentaba a su lado mientras observaba a los demás hablar con mi padre.

- Parecen divertidos - Dijo ella.

Así transcurrió lo que quedaba de día. Vinieron mas familiares, vecinos y conocidos de mi padre, comimos todos en el comedor, bromeamos y nos divertimos. Al final picamos el pastel que había traído una de las vecinas y que por cierto estaba delicioso y luego de un rato mas la gente se fue poco a poco.

A las 11:23 PM se terminaron de ir todos y nos quedamos en la casa junto a mis hermanas y mi padre el cual se había dormido en el sillón y mis hermanas limpiaban con ayuda de Rukia la cual insistió en ayudar mientras que yo simplemente me quedaba viendo TV ya que odio limpiar.

Luego de que limpiaran todo el desorden Rukia y yo subimos a mi habitación la cual estaba impecable como siempre. Seguramente Yuzu la limpiaba aunque no supiera cuando volvería.

- Que es eso? - Pregunto Rukia cuando vio mi guitarra Explorer negra que colgaba de mi pared la cual tocaba diariamente para relajarme en mis días de instituto y tenia tallada el nombre de ''Zangetsu'' por uno de los lados.

- Solía tocarla cuando estaba en el instituto - Explicaba mientras la descolgaba de la pared y le quitaba un poco de polvo que tenia.

- Aun puedes tocar? - Se sentó a mi lado en el borde de la cama mientras yo afinaba las cuerdas.

- Creo que si - Nada costaba intentar así que recordé una vieja canción que había compuesto un día en el que no tenia nada que hacer.

Luego de un rato conseguí entrar en ritmo luego de 3 años sin tocar esa guitarra y resulto ser hasta relajante para mi. Bueno es normal, yo tocaba la guitarra para relajarme de los estudios y cuando estaba molesto también la tocaba.

Cuando termine Rukia aplaudió levemente y yo deje la guitarra a un lado mientras soltaba un suspiro.

- Que bien tocas - Me dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Hace 3 años que no tocaba la guitarra. Pensé que estaría fuera de forma pero veo que aun puedo - Explique mientras la rodeaba con un brazo.

Y como era de esperarse una cosa llego a la otra y terminamos haciéndolo en mi vieja cama cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a mis hermanas y peor aun a mi viejo.

Actualmente son las 2:08 AM y Rukia esta dormida, me senté en mi escritorio con mi lampara a escribir esto para poder dormir en paz.

Fue un día corto a decir verdad, no pasaron tantas cosas como yo pensaba pero bueno. Seguramente nos quedaremos otro día mas y luego nos vamos de nuevo a ver a donde llegamos a parar.

PD: No se si halla sido mi imaginación pero aseguro haber escuchado unos ruidos hace un par de segundos así que bajare a revisar...

* * *

**RFWEOIUFWEÑLKFEDFÇOWDS**

**Como están lectoras y lectorerereres **

**Nueva actualización y espero que les halla gustado y no se le halla echo aburrido**

**Para aclarar. No se si hacer este fic de 15 o 20 capítulos porque tengo el presentimiento de que ya esta empezando a volverse medio pesado el fic y no se si acabarlo ya con 15 o 12 capítulos.**

**Espero que dejen su opinión en la caja de reviews :3**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	12. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

Bueno, al parecer, si mi diario no miente hace más de 5 meses que no escribo algo aquí…

¿Por qué tanto tiempo sin escribir mis aventuras en motocicleta junto a mi novia?.

Les contare la historia desde que tengo memoria.

Todo comenzó el día después del cumpleaños de mi padre. Rukia y yo habíamos decidido salir a caminar por la ciudad y así podía enseñársela y pasar un buen rato junto a ella.

Claro, todo iba perfectamente hasta que ocurrió una de las 3 razones por las cuales pase tanto tiempo sin escribir.

De un momento para otro, cuando estaba manejando animadamente mi moto de camino a un famoso centro comercial en el centro de Karakura junto a Rukia todo se torno negro y cuando me desperté de vuelta estaba en un hospital completamente lleno de vendas con mis brazos y pierna derecha rotos.

No recordaba absolutamente nada.

Cuando voltee la cabeza para ver mejor el lugar me di cuenta que Rukia estaba dormida en el sillón al lado de mi cama. ¿Cuánto tiempo eh estado aquí? Fue lo único que pude pensar en ese momento.

Cuando ella despertó y le pregunte que mierda había pasado me dijo que estuve 3 semanas en un profundo coma y pensaban que había muerto tras un catastrófico accidente con un camión de carga, por eso ambos brazos y mi pierna derecha estaban rotos y también que había sufrido una grave contusión en el cráneo y por eso no recordaba nada. Mi moto había quedado totalmente destruida y luego de 3 meses de recuperación al fin pude volver a caminar y usar mis brazos en paz.

Claro ahora tengo que usar un maldito bastón porque a veces pierdo el equilibrio pero los doctores dicen que solo va a ser por unos meses.

Luego de salir del hospital por primera vez en 3 meses me sentí relajado y feliz por alguna razón.

Termine comprándome un coche nuevo ya que no me sentía preparado para manejar motocicleta de nuevo y porque a Rukia le preocupaba mucho que tuviese otro accidente. El coche que tengo actualmente es un Dodge Charger SRT8 2013 azul oscuro, un muy bonito coche y uno de mis favoritos, pero bueno, al grano.

Luego de varias semanas sin absolutas ganas de escribir en mi diario ya que no pasaba nada realmente interesante vino la segunda razón por la cual no escribí mas.

Eh decidido comprar una casa, y como comprar una casa no es tan fácil como la gente cree y enrealidad tienes que hacer mucho papeleo, muchas transacciones bancarias y demás, un mes después ya tenemos nuestra bonita casa en Karakura no muy lejos de la casa de mi viejo.

Y esto nos lleva a la actualidad y la tercera y ultima razón por la cual deje de escribir en mi diario.

Un día como todos los demás me levante por un ruido bastante BASTANTE molesto que provenía del baño.

Me asome a ver y vi a Rukia vomitar una y otra y otra y otra vez mientras estaba arrodillada con la cabeza metida en el retrete.

Le pregunte si estaba enferma o algo hasta que ella alzo la mano y cuando me di cuenta…

Era una prueba de embarazo…

Había salido positiva…

Mi reacción fue inesperada. Nunca pensé que algo así me pasara, perdí el equilibrio y caí de espaldas al suelo (Que bueno que hay una gruesa alfombra de terciopelo en la habitación porque si no me habría golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza.

- VOY A SER PAPÀ! – Eso fue lo único que pude decir mientras tenia aun la prueba de embarazo en mi mano y tirado en el suelo mientras Rukia vomitaba desesperadamente.

Pero eso no fue todo…

En ese mismo instante, por obra y gracia del espíritu santo, mi padre había entrado a la casa y había escuchado todo.

Golpes, patadas, gritos, bla bla bla… Lo habitual, termine aceptando las bobadas que decía el viejo y no tuve mas que rendirme.

Pues eso…

En 5 meses, un accidente, una decisión, un bebé. Que mas puedo decir? .

Al fin y al cabo tome mi bastón y Rukia y yo fuimos al hospital para hacer todos esos exámenes que se le hacen a una mujer cuando esta embarazada y que son aburridos a muerte pero que tuve que soportar por mi bien y el bien del bebé.

Cuando salimos del hospital pues tuve que hacer lo que estuve planeando desde hace 7 meses pero que nunca le quise decir a Rukia pero esto lo contare mas detalladamente…

Salimos del hospital y nos subimos al coche, cuando iba de camino a la casa recordé una pequeña cajita de terciopelo que había comprado hace 7 meses y que había guardado en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta de cuero que usaba siempre que manejaba la motocicleta. En ese momento rogaba porque nadie la haya encontrado.

En fin, llegamos a la casa, camine rápido (Ya que aun no puedo correr) y llegue a donde estaba mi chaqueta y afortunadamente la puta caja seguía allí.

- Que haces? – Pregunto Rukia tomándome por sorpresa y haciendo que pegara un salto, por suerte pude guardar la caja en el bolsillo de mi vaquero.

- Y-Yo, a-ah, n-nada nada. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora estando embarazada? – Fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento de nerviosismo, las manos me temblaban igual que las rodillas.

- Pues es bonito el sentimiento de tener a alguien viviendo dentro de mi aunque aun no sea una persona del todo – Respondió ella tocándose el vientre y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- Es increíble como el tiempo pasa tan rápido – Me senté a su lado y le puse una mano en el hombro.

- Mas que todo para ti ya que estuviste en coma – Bromeo ella y a decir verdad me causo algo de gracia.

- Tengo… Algo que darte – Me decidí de una vez en dárselo ya que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo y mejor era ahora porque nunca se sabe que puede pasar, enserio, créanme…

- ¿Ah? – La mirada de Rukia en ese momento era de total curiosidad.

Yo me levante de la cama, me pare enfrente de ella, metí la mano en mi bolsillo, me arrodille, saque la caja, la abrí y se la puse enfrente (Clásico, ¿no?) En ese momento creo que Rukia ya se había dado cuenta de que iba todo porque había entrelazado sus manos enfrente de su boca y ya iba a empezar a llorar.

- Rukia Kuchiki, eh estado planeando este momento desde hace 7 meses, planeaba dártelo el día del accidente pero… Ya sabes que paso y no lo recordaba si no hasta que íbamos en el coche de vuelta a casa. Así que… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Dije sin siquiera parpadear.

Y ella salto a mis brazos con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa de par en par gritando ''SI SI SI'' como una maldita maniática, mi dulce, hermosa, tierna y querida maniática…

Y bueno, eso fue lo que paso en tooodo este tiempo que estuve perdido por allí haciendo de las mías.

Ah, otra cosa, seguramente se preguntaran porque de repente decidí vivir en un lugar concreto.

Pues la razón principal es porque creo que ya era hora de dejarme de tonterías y quedarme en un solo lugar, a parte de que Rukia me decía todo el tiempo lo hermosa que era Karakura y que le encantaría vivir aquí, eso es todo.

Otra cosa que quiero hacer es cuando que cuando nuestro hijo nazca y crezca podremos hacer nuestro sueño realidad. Viajaremos en familia por todo el mundo.

Mi otro plan es montar un taller de reparación y modificación de vehículos en Karakura aprovechando la gran cantidad de gente con vehículos caros y lujosos que viven aquí. Así no tendría que depender del dinero de la cabra loca (Mi papá) Por toda la vida.

Si, yo también pensé eso, ''Y todo esto en menos de 6 meses'' pues a decir verdad si, pero no es malo, en parte si quería tener un hijo porque sinceramente a mi opinión uno de los mas grandes placeres de la vida es el de tener una bonita familia con la cual pasar todos los días de tu vida y poder compartir tus experiencias y diversiones con ellos y viceversa.

Pues… Eso… Creo que es un buen resumen de todo lo que paso entre el accidente y el embarazo de Rukia.

Ahora mismo ella acaba de acostarse a dormir y yo de casualidad encontré mi diario dentro de mi chaqueta así que me anime a escribir esta entrada…

PD: Espero que el bebe sea niño, pero si es niña espero que sea tan hermosa como su madre…

* * *

**1: YA EH REVIVIDO DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS SEÑORITAS Y SEÑORITOS.**

**2: CORTO EL CAPITULO, LO SE, MAS CORTO DE LO NORMAL.**

**3: CREO QUE ES ALGO CONFUSO PERO ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO**

**4: ¿PORQUE MIERDA ESTUVE DESAPARECIDO?**

**Respuesta: Porque tuve una pelea con Jertal y casi lo mato a golpes y por eso no pudimos escribir nada estos últimos dias...**

**Okno.**

**Hay dos razones por las cuales estuve desaparecido:**

**1: Los estudios**

**2: Nada, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, de inspiración xD pude escribir este capitulo de vaina y me salio corto.**

**Pos eso es todo, como siempre espero que les halla gustado, bla bla bla,**

**Compartan el fic, denle fav, dejen un review si es que les da la reputisimamilgana (No estoy de mal humor solo me dio por escribir así xd)**

**Bueno, sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


End file.
